Harry Potter A Squib?
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: No wand accepts Harry, Albus assums he's a squib and demands he be oblivated. Severus keeps in touch, knowing he's powerful and his mate. Years later, Harry is turned by Severus and taught everything he needs to defeat Voldemort. Does he succeed or fail?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

His family had never seen him use magic, and his aunt, knowing a bit about magic from Lily's early years, thought he might be a squib. However, when Harry Potter turned 11, a representative from Hogwarts still came to collect him. Instead of Hagrid being sent as was normal; this time it was McGonagall, and she had been delighted at being allowed to go and get him.

Having never seen him do anything abnormal, his aunt and uncle didn't have any reason to fear him; they didn't start abusing him like they had planned, and he never remembered being in the cupboard under the stairs for half a year. That was where they had kept him, however, his aunt had told his uncle her suspicions and they took him out, gave him the second bedroom, and took care of him. It didn't matter that his parents were freaks, Harry wasn't and that was good enough for them.

"Ah Harry, let's go and get your school things" said McGonagall a rare smile lighting her face.

"Are you professor McGonagall?" Asked Harry curiously.

"Yes, now tell your relatives you are going and we will be off" said McGonagall.

"Ok, Aunt Petunia I'm going now" shouted Harry.

"Ok, don't stay out too late" she yelled.

"I won't. I'll be home for supper" he yelled back as the Professor tried to lead him out the door.

"Lets be going then, we will be apparating to the Leaky Cauldron, and we will start from there" said McGonagall simply.

"Yes Professor" said Harry, following her.

"Hold tight" said McGonagall holding out her hand.

Taking it he found himself in the Leaky Cauldron, they made their way by, and out into a dark shady blocked off area. McGonagall took out her wand, tapping the bricks, Harry found himself in a strange place.

"Welcome Harry, to Diagon Ally," she said.

"Wow," said Harry looking at everything in awe.

----------------0

"We are here to take some money from Harry Potter's vault please" said McGonagall crisply to the Goblin.

"And do you have Mr. Potter's key?" asked the goblin sneering at them.

She handed the key over, and before they knew it they were one the roller-coaster cart, flying down the track heading deep underground until they finally screeched to a stop at the correct vault.

Gathering enough money, they left Gringotts and started getting his things, including books robes and new treats. Eventually it came time to get his wand. McGonagall led him into yet another shop. "Ollivander's shop wand maker shop" an old sign hanging beside the door read as Harry went in.

"I have been expecting you Mr. Potter, it seems only yesterday your mother and father was buying their first wands" said Ollivander.

"Now which is your writing hand?" He then asked.

"My right," said Harry, then measurements was taken.

This was when everything seemed to go down hill, Harry tried wands, but not even sparks came out of his wand. They must have tried every wand in the shop, Harry was disappointed he would not be getting a wand, but he could do magic without it so he was not too bothered.

"I need to call Albus" said McGonagall looking distressed.

"Very well go ahead" said Ollivander.

"Albus Dumbledore" shouted McGonagall.

"Yes Minerva is Harry ok?" Dumbledore asked sounding concerned.

"No, you need to come right away" said McGonagall, Severus was in a meeting with the headmaster when she had called.

"Come Severus" said Dumbledore thinking they would need his help.

------------0

"What seems to be the problem?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I think Harry is a squib" said McGonagall.

"Don't be stupid Minerva, how could Harry be a squib?" Asked Dumbledore, he knew of the Prophecy.

"None of the wands work for him, nothing is coming out, it only happens to squibs" said McGonagall.

"Excuse us" said Dumbledore going into the other room, he didn't know Harry had snuck in and hid to listen to them. Erecting a silencing spell, he then began speaking. Severus however had heard Harry creeping in, and knew where he was he didn't tell the headmaster.

Severus smelled in the air, with a jolt he realized with a choking feeling he had just found his mate. And be damned it was Harry Potter of all people; their souls had met as one, right there and then. He also knew Harry was not a squib, he could feel the inner magic pulsing.

"If he is a squib we are fucked" said Dumbledore worried now.

"What do you mean?" Asked McGonagall.

"It was predicted that Harry would bring the down fall of Lord Voldemort" said Dumbledore.

"With no magic that's impossible, what are we going to tell the world? They can't find out there would be ciaos" said McGonagall.

"I know, we will need keep it a secret, tell everyone he has gone to a private magic school to train" said Dumbledore looking years older all his plans were ruined. He might as well give the stone back to Nicolas.

"Then what? He can't stay there forever" said McGonagall.

"We need to oblivate the boy, so he doesn't remember anything, we can't have him coming into the Wizarding world and exposing the secret. We will tell them in seven years time if I have not defeated Voldemort that he died, if Voldemort is dead, and then I will tell them he defeated Voldemort, with my help" said Dumbledore.

"Is that wise headmaster? He is from a Wizarding family, he should not be obliviated" said Severus sticking to his mates defense.

"He will be, I will deal with Ollivander you Severus get Potter home, Minerva you go tell the Ministry that Harry is going to a private magical school, and you don't know which one." Said Dumbledore.

Severus closed his eyes in weariness; he didn't want to do this to his mate, should he tell Dumbledore? No he knew what the man was planning, using his mate like a little lamb. He would protect him with his life, and only go and get his mate when he is old enough. He could not be with his mate until he was sixteen anyway.

Harry snuck back out, only then did Severus move, sighing. At least Harry knew what sort of man Dumbledore was. He was probably already deadly confused, being brought into a world then told he was to be obliviated having no idea he should not be able to remember it.

"Mr. Potter, Please come with me, and hold on tight" said Severus, holding his arm out.

Harry blinked, he wrapped himself around the arm, knowing he was going to be apparated. He then blinked and found himself back in the Muggle world, Severus then took him aside and had one more thing to say.

"I will be back for you some day Harry," to Severus' surprise he then kissed his mate before closing his eyes and stunning him.

He was then taken back to Privet Drive, his memories locked, he could not talk about it but knew what had happened. That's when he realized that was what Dumbledore had wanted done to him, his memories locked away.

The only thing that kept him going again was the fact that the man would be back for him one day.

* * *

YES! ITS FINALLY BACK UP AND GETTING EDITED! NO DOUBT IT WILL ALL BE POSTED ONCE AGAIN IN LIKE A FEW DAYS. oops sorry about caps! just so excited!!! all my storys are back up edited and better than ever...ah its an exhilirating feeling! thanks for all those editors out there without you this would not have happened!

Take care everyone...

Goodbye

Debs


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry didn't think he would hear back from the man soon, his Aunt and Uncle and Cousin went on with their life, Harry had to as well. He went to stonewall school, they had offered him a place at his Cousin's school- but Harry had said no, his friends were going to stonewall school. This was fine with his Aunt and Uncle, but they thought he should go elsewhere. Harry was a very bright child, normal school was not good enough, but they granted Harry his wish.

He was therefore surprised when an owl, which he knew was probably from the Wizarding world. Sighing softly he took the parcel, he was surprised when it got bigger when he touched it. Wondering what was in there, and if he should open it. Deciding it could not harm him; he did indeed open it, and found a letter as well as some books in it.

_Harry _

_I did say I would get back to you, so here it is, I'm sorry we wont be able to be seen talking to one another. However, I do know you have magic. I bet you are wondering why I didn't tell Dumbledore right? Well here is my reply, I am a vampire, and I can read people's minds, even if they protect their minds from intrusions. Well I cannot properly read his mind, but I got a glimpse of what he planned to do. _

_You see everyone loves Dumbledore, think he is light and all think of him as a grandfather. This is how Dumbledore wanted it; he is manipulative and thinks of everyone as chess piece. He plots and plans his next moves, most of which were including you. _

_I could not let him manipulate you if I could get you out of it, I won't tell you why I don't want you manipulated until later. Possibly when you are older and will understand my reasoning better. _

_As for now, read these books and learn all you can, I will be sending a question sheet at the end of the year, to make sure you are studying well. Magic is dangerous when doing it alone. Somehow something tells me you have been doing magic alone for years. _

_One day I hope you understand my reasoning, _

_I will keep in touch, if you ever need me, wish for Timble. She will come to you straight away. She is my personal house elf, and she will help you. Please refrain from doing so unless you are in dire need, for instance you're dying. You may keep the books. _

_Good luck, _

_Severus Snape. _

Blinking he thought over everything the man had said. How was he going to hide the books? He didn't want anyone finding out about this. Sighing softly he knew that he would have to hide them under his floor. He was grateful that no one knew about it, otherwise he would have had to find another hiding place. He knew no one could find them, otherwise trouble would appear.

So now Harry was technically doing two school works, his work at stonewall and his magical school work. The magical work was by far the best to Harry, though when he had realized what he was missing he grew resentful, surprisingly not against Severus Snape but Albus Dumbledore. It was after all his idea to make him go home.

He astonishingly found out all about himself, and how his parents died, or were murdered to be correct. Someone, who they always refer to as You-Know-Who, murdered them. He didn't understand why they were scared to say a name; anyway apparently he had avenged his parents' murder not five minutes later. Defeating the evil man, he was left with a lightning bolt scar as a result of the failed attempt. It was said that Dumbledore then left him with his only remaining family members.

He learned that he was called 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and that he was important. That must be why McGonagall and Dumbledore had panicked. However, he was rather curious to know what exactly a 'Prophecy' was. He knew who the Dark Lord was; it was this 'You-Know-Who', the man he had defeated. He was supposed to kill him? Again? That couldn't be possible. If he had defeated when as a babe then the prophecy should already be fulfilled. That was just not right at all. Even if somehow he could come back, he would not let some 'Prophecy' dedicate his life.

Harry didn't like the thought of destiny or fate; he didn't like the thought that his life was not in his small hands. It made him feel no matter what he did in the end he would become or do what he was supposed to. So he ignored all thoughts of destiny or fate. He would never lay his life in the hands of another; he was not a person to trust easily for some reason.

The next few months Harry was far too busy to even think about Severus much. High school was hard never mind him having to do magic as well, he wanted the best grades he could get from both, he didn't like failing either. Failure is not an option to Harry.

Eventually he got a break from school, he went home, and done all his school homework in the first night home. He needed extra time to work on his magic stuff; it was all more complicated than normal work.

Probably the easiest spell he had cast was Alohamora, it was hard to say a few times, but he got the hang of it. He was able to open and shut doors before he knew it; the spell was handy, also dangerous as well. Especially if a rebelling teenager got his hands on it. Of course the teenager must be a wizard or witch to do it. He had a feeling there were more wizards and witches about, that didn't attend Hogwarts than he could imagine.

He did do a lot during Christmas break; his Aunt and Uncle had left for a week's holiday that had been planned for a while. Harry had urged them to go, saying he would be fine. Now he could do more of his magic, and that's indeed what he did, he found he liked charms, Transfiguration as well as potions. He did find history of magic, probably the best one that you didn't need magic for.

He found so much out from reading them, wars, goblin wars, wizarding wars with Grindelwald and etc. Read about Goblins, house elves and how they are treated today and other things. He found too much of what he read horrifying, if he could he would make sure house elves had equal rights and Goblins no longer looked down on. Werewolves and Vampires free rights, even if it meant raising the Ministry of Magic to the ground and starting it back up himself.

Even Vela's were forced to bond, if they were not married by a certain age, which's why most of them had moved elsewhere. So they could escape the restrictions on them, and not have to worry about their children's being forced to marry. The Delacour's decided to go to France so their daughters could attend a witch's school. Gabriele and Fleur Delacour where just a few of the family's that had left.

Oh how he wished he were in the Wizarding world, he would change so much, make everyone's lives better. Sighing softly he knew he would never be able to do such a thing. To everyone he was a squib; he knew squibs were looked down upon as well.

Christmas break ended quickly, since Dudley was at Smelting's Boarding school he would rarely be home. Harry being at a public school, came home every day, though he usually ate his dinner in his room. His Aunt and Uncle had visitors and Clients over often, and Harry didn't like being in their presence since he was bored when they were there, especially without Dudley.

Vernon didn't like the Clients much either, but put up with them to get the drills sold. His wife loved cooking for them, and receiving their well-deserved praise. Harry loved cooking too, and Petunia had told him that Lily had also shared the love before she was taken away from her, into a world where she hardly saw her; into a world that corrupted her and ended up getting her killed.

This was the main reason Petunia hated the wizarding world; they had taken her sister away from her. They had been so very close; she had resented Lily for accepting the place in Magic school. She had ended up closing herself off to Lily calling her a Freak, not wanting to put up with the heartache of Lily leaving every year. However, it had hurt her to call her sister a Freak, and drive her away. She cried the entire night when she was told her sister had been killed.

She had wept and cursed the wizarding world; swearing and sobbing that 'she should never had joined that world' she would have been alive and safe if she had not accepted the school. When Harry didn't show signs of magic, she had been happy. History would not be repeating itself, and Petunia would not have to worry about losing another member of her family to those monsters

For Harry's green eyes and cleverness grew on them. They grew to love him and how could they not? They assumed Harry was clever because of the way they raised him, which was in a way partially true. Harry was clever because he was given books and attention, and he and Dudley were taken to places that were both interesting and educational, like the zoo, Museums and other historic places.

The best place Harry had been, was Stonehenge, it may not look that good. But if you appreciated the fact that the stones had never fallen you would be in awe of it. This was not the experience Harry had, he had felt the magic, it was so strong, and light that Harry had been in awe of the magic. Anyone there would think Harry was in awe of the sight and the fact that it was still standing.

Summer came quicker than ever, he finally heard from Severus just as the man had said he would. He was given about five feet of parchment full of questions, which he had to answer. However, it was not as hard as Harry had feared it would be, most of the questions were easy, the first ones were from when he had started and were harder to remember than the last few. After all he had just completed them; it would obviously be easier to remember them.

He had wondered how he was going to get them back for like five seconds. The owl that usually came with Severus' stuff appeared by his window. Surprised he sat there for about five seconds. However, sound of footsteps pulled him out, giving it to the bird, which then took of into the night Harry then plucked himself down on his bed and began reading a book for English.

"Harry I'm home!!" yelled Dudley as he went to his own room.

"Good, I've missed you," said Harry getting up and joining his cousin in his room.

They started unpacking everything, they got it done in record time, and they started catching up. Harry didn't tell Dudley about the wizarding world, he knew Dudley would end up freaking and telling his parents. He didn't want them to know, it would just put them in unnecessary danger if they knew.

He would make sure that the old fool regretted manipulating anyone, especially him. He was a Slytherin and he would get the old man back, he didn't care about either side. He was on his own, or more like the winning side, and hopefully so would his mate be by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Second year started much like last year, Severus sending him mail, and him doing all his work. However, as the year wore on, the letters seemed tense, by the end of the year nothing was coming. He was confused, had the man forgotten about him? Yes, probably. Why would someone like Severus want to keep in touch with him? Sighing softly he continued on with his work becoming more and more depressed each day he didn't get an owl. However, he was learning more magic, just like he had been before Severus and the Wizarding world came into his life. He had read the books over again, as if he were reminding himself it was not a dream and that someone from the wizarding world had cared even a little.

Months continued on, him hearing nothing, it was really depressing. Harry hit himself on the head for depending on the man so much. His work shot back up again, getting the best grades, for a while he had been so depressed that he had hardly done any schoolwork. Second year was coming to an end, and would be leaving school for the summer then his cousin would be back. His cousin would be able to distract him from everything, even work, as he had always been able to do.

However, he was really surprised one day, when an owl flew into his room window, stopping his heart from beating too wildly. He slowly took the owl; he realized it was from Severus, he knew the man's handwriting well.

Opening it almost tearing it in the progress he read the letter.

_Harry, _

_I'm sorry I have not been in touch, some horrible things have been happening at Hogwarts. I have been so busy and unable to find any free time to get back to you. Not properly anyway and I didn't want to write small notes to you. _

_Hogwarts was said to be the safest place in the world, last year Voldemort tried to get a stone, the philosopher stone. Which was supposed to make the drinker immortal and could turn anything into pure gold. Voldemort got passed all the obstacles and was ready to get the stone. A boy however, died in the progress, a boy named Neville Longbottom, who has taken your place in the old fool's manipulations. However, he is no longer amongst the living, and Dumbledore is furious and thinking hard to get a new prophecy boy. _

_Voldemort failed to get the stone, in the end he smashed the mirror that the stone was being kept within. The stone is obviously lost forever, and the spirit of Voldemort got away. Before I get carried away I will tell you how the man came to be a spirit in the first place. _

_You and your parents decided to go into hiding, with a spell, called the Fidelus charm, which would hide them in plain sight. Only one person would know where they had been placed, however, they placed their trust in the wrong hands. Their secret keeper betrayed them to Voldemort, and it's obvious what happened next. _

_Your parents were both members of the Order, but that's only a small part of why they were targets. The main reason and the only one that Voldemort saw any worth in was that there was, a prophecy was made about you and him. You would be the one to kill Voldemort, and restore peace to the wizarding world. He found out about the prophecy and went on the intent of killing your whole family. _

_He killed your father then your mother; however, when he tried to kill you he somehow failed. The killing curse bounced onto him, killing his body, but his soul however remained. Which was now hiding somewhere. _

_Now this year, Voldemort did indeed manage to bring himself back, the Chamber of secrets was opened. People were being petrified, and we didn't know how to stop it, we tried everything we could. When Ginny Weasley went missing, her body was said to be in the Chamber, we still looked for it. However, the school was closed, being deemed unsafe for any living person, student and staff. Before the teachers fled a younger version of Tom Riddle, A.K.A Voldemort appeared. _

_He has succeeded in coming back; he is now only a sixteen years old boy now, but he the older Voldemort's soul and memories. The wizarding world is no longer safe and the place in ciaos. The Ministry is doing the best they can; however, they are as useless as you can get. _

_Voldemort will most likely go though all the Dark Arts he did before he became Voldemort again. So he will be in hiding for five years or so, or at least that's what Dumbledore thinks. I think that's what he is most likely to do as well, now I am back as being a spy, before I get ahead of myself I think I should explain that last sentence as well. _

_When I was a teen, I joined Voldemort, I was young and stupid, and was blinded as well. However, I was brought back to reality and went over to Dumbledore. I had no idea he was just as manipulative as Voldemort otherwise I would have just not bothered. _

_I spied for many years for Dumbledore on Voldemort, and then I started thinking of being on my own side. Voldemort wanted to control the world, then so did Dumbledore, they all want to use people. However, I don't, I want the rules changed and a better world for all magical beings. Being a vampire myself I know of the prejudices and I don't want that. It causes too many Dark Lords. I being a vampire will live forever, obviously, so it won't be too hard to keep my eye on the world and make sure it stays the way I want it. _

_I do hope one day you will join my side, our side. However, I do not want you doing something you don't want to do. _

_Now I am back to being a full time spy, for both Dumbledore and Voldemort, however, Voldemort is calling a lot; there are potions he is wanting. He has ended up weakened from all the dark arts he is using on his body. That's not even a quarter of them done yet; he is turning himself into the eye sore he was before. _

_I wont be able to get in touch much, both Dumbledore and Voldemort are keeping me busy and I feel like I'm being watched my every move. _

_I didn't want you to stop your magical education, so enclosed in the box I've sent are every book from second year until seventh year, also further on books. Books adults read about wizards and witches. I won't be sending work sheets; I will just have to hope you will be reading them. _

_I am sorry for not getting in touch sooner, _

_Severus._

_-----------Flash Back of the stone----------------_

"Use the boy!" Snapped Voldemort his hoarse voice sounding creepy.

"Come here boy" said Quirrell as Neville was suddenly flying across the room towards the teacher who taught Defense.

"What do you see?" Snapped the man.

"My parents are not insane, they love me and I have a scar, Harry Potter's scar" said Neville looking at the mirror in awe.

"Kill him he is of no use!" Snapped Voldemort.

"Arvada Kedavra!" Quirrell shouted and Neville was dead before he could hit the ground.

"Master what shall I do?" Whined Quirrell

"Break the glass" snapped Voldemort getting impatient.

"My Lord are you sure?" Asked Quirrell

"Do not question me" snapped Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord," said Quirrell, he then shattered the class before it broke into a million pieces.

Voldemort was so enraged he ripped himself from Quirrell's head, the blood gushed everywhere, and the man was dead within minutes. Voldemort gave an inhuman screech before he fled Hogwarts to god knows where.

-----Later that night--------

"I have grave news for you all tonight, for a brave boy has died" said Dumbledore standing up.

"Who?" Yelled one of the students and whispers of agreement sprang to life.

"Neville Longbottom, who stopped Lord Voldemort from coming back to life, now raise your glasses for a boy who has died for a cause he believes in" said Dumbledore.

"TO NEVILE LONGBOTTOM!" Yelled most of the students raising their glasses.

Severus watched everything, keeping a close eye on Dumbledore; he could tell the man was furious. He could smell it coming from the man in waves; he had to stop himself from smirking. He loved when the man's plans were destroyed and he was furious, which was happening a lot more than not now of days. Ever since Harry Potter was brought into the picture, however, Severus was disgusted that Dumbledore had been the cause of Neville Longbottom dying. If Dumbledore had not manipulated him the boy would still be alive, and still a pain in his arse, he could not brew a potion to save himself. That didn't mean he didn't want the boy to die, sighing softly he just watched everything as usual. Wondering if this would ever end, and whither Harry would ever really join his side.

_-------------End of first year philosopher stone---------_

_Sshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshp_

----Flash back to Voldemort coming back-------

"I can't believe they are closing this school!" Snapped Dumbledore, packing everything up. He was indefinitely suspended and then informed that the school was closing and he was to gather his possessions, everyone was too.

"It's obviously not safe anymore! There is something in Hogwarts which we have no idea what! We cannot keep the children safe anyway," said McGonagall.

"Voldemort has won! They have done just what he wanted," said Dumbledore looking angrier than anyone had ever seen him.

"The parents can still educate their children, and the Aurors from the Order can teach the Weasley's there is no need for panic" said McGonagall.

"I guess you are right, I will still have future Order members" said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"The Aurors are here, they are coming with Fudge, they obviously want to make sure we leave the building" said Severus softly from the window.

"We must hurry then" said McGonagall crisply.

"Yes" said Dumbledore. Everything was shrunk before put in his pocket, which included the Hogwarts library. He didn't want the Ministry getting their claws on them, especially the restricted section.

"Let's go" said Severus, as they descended to the entrance to the school.

"Ah Dumbledore, your leaving good" said Fudge.

"Yes we are" said Dumbledore his eyes blazing with anger.

"I'm only doing what's in everyone's best interests now Dumbledore" said Fudge in his own defense.

"Oi you boy get out of Hogwarts it's closed" snapped one Auror.

"There are no students in Hogwarts Auror Flimwick" said Dumbledore.

"Who is he!" snapped the Auror.

"_Oh dear, Severus do you see what I see?" Dumbledore whispered looking paler than normal. _

"Oh fuck," swore Severus.

"So Voldemort has found his way back at last" said Dumbledore.

"You-Know-Who? What idiotic are you rambling now?" spluttered Fudge.

"That was Voldemort only he was younger, it seems you will have trouble on your hands in a while Fudge. I hope you are ready to deal with him, especially with no Harry Potter around to help" said Dumbledore as he began leaving the school.

"Get that boy, kill him if you have too, Dumbledore would not lie about something like that!" Snapped Fudge wide eyed. He actually looked scared.

-----------------------

"We need to gather the Order, it seems the war will start again" said McGonagall.

"Yes, we need a plan but don't worry Minerva. Voldemort won't cause trouble, at least for a while. He will go though all the Dark Art rituals again, come, we must get to my Manor which will be the new headquarters until I can fine somewhere else" said Dumbledore.

"Very well" said Severus keeping up with them. Closing his eyes, he could not believe this was happening. How could he keep in touch with Harry now? It would be impossible with Dumbledore and Voldemort always at him, and them all watching every move he made. Once he got the chance he really need to explain everything.

----------End of Voldemort coming back Flash Back-------------------------

Here we go another update just enjoy it! Lol so by for now, phew got one done time for this one eh? Well let's get the chapter started before i blab away a whole page!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry over the years read all of the books, he was eighteen years old, and he knew more about the wizarding world than Hermione Granger. The spells he could do were unbelievable. He no longer had glasses or a nest for hair; it was now straight and put back in a ponytail. He had had to grow it in over the years, otherwise he would have been found out.

His clothes were as good as Dudley's he had gone to school and passed flying colors. He had spent one year doing a computing course, at College, so he had a lot of money. He had his very own laptop, a good one at that, he had a password on it and no one could enter it. Not even Dudley, he also had spells he had invented on his laptop.

He loved astronomy, and learning about the stars. He had his own telescope, (which he'd gotten as a birthday present from Aunt Marge) and loved to look out of his window in the dead of the night. Watching the stars, way, way up high. Divination was not to his tastes, he really didn't like it, he liked to think he had his own destiny in his own hands.

His all time favorites were potions and Defense; however, he was always disappointed that he could not brew any. How he loved brewing potions in his head, and reading about them. He was addicted to Potions and had yet to stir one.

When he had turned seventeen he'd gone hunting for a job, He had gotten one just about right away, with his results alone. The people at work really liked him, because he was cheerful and good looking as well as nice to everyone. No matter how they treated him, he was always nice to them, even if they were horrible to him.

Harry had never really heard back from Severus, he usually lay awake for some time at night, hoping and praying that he was still alive and ok. He knew Severus was playing a dangerous game, by spying for both sides.

"I'm going to work, goodbye" said Harry quickly picking up his laptop, and its case sliding it in, he then zipped it up and left.

He ran into the coffee shop, drank some coffee, they made it just the way he liked it. Looking at the time, he headed off to work, knowing he would be on time as always. It had become a routine for the past year, don't get him wrong he did love working with his computers.

He sometimes wished he could be in the Wizarding world; mind you only for a second. Then he remembered Dumbledore would have used him, Voldemort would have killed him. Nah, it was much better being here in the Muggle world, ignorant to it all.

Well he was not totally arrogant to it all; he always watched his back and was jumpy around people he didn't know.

He had learned to clear his mind, of emotions and memories; the book called it Occlumency a form of defense to stop people attacking your mind, there was also Legilimency, a form of attack against one's mind. However, he didn't use it very often, just in cases most of the time.

However, he didn't know that night he would be dragged into the wizarding world that night, with or without wanting to.

After twelve hours of work, Harry started walking home, sighing softly; he could not wait to get home. His back was stiff, and he could really use a good bath or shower; he wasn't picky about which one at the moment.

"I'm back!" Said Harry shutting the door, going straight up the stairs, leaving his clothes and laptop on his bed.

A quick shower later he sighed, as he got out, he was late for dinner which was going to be ready any second. Getting dressed in his causal clothes, he heard a crash down the stairs, then voices.

"Mum!" Shouted Dudley starting to go down the stairs worried.

"Don't Dudley!" Yelled Harry backing his cousin away, he could see who it was, and knew immediately it was magical people.

"Mum's down there!" Dudley hollered trying to get down there.

"It's too late, come on don't draw attention too us!" Yelled Harry.

Too late Death Eaters were already on their way up the stairs, growling he chucked his cousin in the bedroom. He used every shielding and locking spell he knew on the door before he began packing everything that he had. Shrinking them so they were smaller, shouting for someone while he was at it.

"TIMBLE!"

"What is going on Harry?" Asked Dudley petrified as he could actually see the door getting blasted to splinters.

"Just calm down! Get us out of here" he said to the house elf as soon as he had everything. He was not letting those bastards get anything of his; there was no way. Plus he could not take the chance of leaving letters, with Severus' name on them lying around so they can find them.

'POP' just then the door was blasted apart, he saw an disgusting angry looking man looking stunned before he was whisked away to god knows where.

"Mum, Dad how could you leave them!" Demanded Dudley angrily.

"Because! If I had tried to save them we would have both been DEAD!" yelled Harry angrily at his cousin.

"Master is coming down, I suggest you be quiet both of you" she said softly as she popped away.

"What's happened?" Asked Severus concerned. He had after all told Harry not to contact the house elf unless it was life and death.

"My Aunt and Uncle are dead, Voldemort and the Death Eaters somehow got passed the so called protection on my Aunt's home" said Harry.

"I don't think Dumbledore kept it up once he realized you were a squib, this just proves it" said Severus.

"That's just fucking great isn't it!" Snapped Harry looking out for blood.

"What the fuck are you two talking about? What's a bloody squib?" demanded Dudley totally lost.

"A squib is someone who is normal in a magical family, without any magical powers" said Harry softly.

"What?" Asked Dudley wide eyed.

"He doesn't know?" Asked Severus looking at Harry, as thought he thought the boy was an alien.

"I didn't tell them, none of them I don't know why" said Harry shrugging his shoulders defending himself.

"Dudley there is a wizarding world, people with magical powers you saw me using them. I'm a wizard just like your Aunt Lily was; she died in the hands of an evil wizard, who tried to kill me. As you can see he failed, that was who was down the stairs. Aunt and Uncle were probably way beyond our reach already. They are cruel, sadistic bastards who enjoy hurting and humiliating people," said Harry.

"Yeah right, Harry very funny games over," said Dudley sounding hysterical.

"I'm sorry Harry" said Severus "Obliviate"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oblivate" said Severus his wand pointed at Dudley, he didn't want to put up with a hysterical boy.

"Why did you do that? How much did you erase?" asked Harry stunned looking shocked.

"I erased everything that had happened, he will wake up beside his parents having no idea what happened. Nor will he know where you are," said Severus soothingly.

"Fair enough" said Harry shaking his head defeated.

"Timble" said Severus softly.

"Yes Master Severus?" Asked Timble popping in.

"Take this boy back to Privet Drive, make sure the Death Eaters are away and just put him in his room" said Severus softly.

"Yes sir" said Timble popping herself and the boy away.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Harry.

"I don't think he would have accepted magic Harry, I'm sorry you can still go and see him if you wish" said Severus softly.

"I suppose" said Harry sadly.

"I'm surprised Voldemort came for you" said Severus shaking his head.

"Why after what you told me I'm hardly surprised" said Harry shaking his head a smirk on his face.

"He knows you are a squib or thinks you are anyway" said Severus a smirk on his face.

"Well I did defeat him, he would want to prove something, his ego must have been hurt, specially if someone told him I was a squib" said Harry still smirking.

"Yes it was" said Severus smirking remembering the time he had told Voldemort that Harry was a squib.

"Good" said Harry with some satisfaction.

"Did you manage to get your things?" Asked Severus.

"Yes, everything is here" said Harry gesturing to his pocket.

"Good, lets get you a room set up, you look tired" said Severus looking at his mate.

"I am, I've been working all day," said Harry shaking his head.

"Lets go" said Severus.

Pop

"Master Severus the house is burnt to the ground I've put the boy in the back garden" said Timble looking for approval.

"Good Timble thank you" said Severus nodding his head in approval.

"Yes sir," the house elf said before popping out.

"Come" said Severus heading for the stairs.

They walked up the stairs, and Harry found four rooms in that area, the rooms were large. Huge doors with brass handles, with patterns around them, they looked pretty old fashioned.

"This is your room" said Severus entering the room.

"Wow it's bigger than my whole house!" Said Harry looking around in awe.

"I would like to think so after all this is a manor" said Severus sneering lightly.

"True, but how was I supposed to know?" Asked Harry a raised eyebrow in response.

"Get settled in and… Arrggh!!! Fuck stay here, I will be gone for a while," said Severus grimacing in pain.

"Why and where?" Asked Harry looking at him suspiciously.

"I've been called, I'm a spy remember what I told you" said Severus.

"Oh, I didn't think you would still be spying, never mind anyway you better go" said Harry seeing Severus was still in pain.

"I'll be back" said Severus gritting his teeth in pain he apparated away, knowing Harry was safe where he was.

-------0

"My Lord" said Severus bowing stiffly before going to join the rest in the circle.

"Severus where did you say the Potter brat lived?" Hissed Voldemort.

Severus realized it was a trick question immediately because he had never told Voldemort where Harry stayed. Severus frowned in confusion, making sure Voldemort saw it before replying.

"I do not know where the boy stay's My Lord, Dumbledore never told anyone. He hated the boy and no longer cares because he is a squib," said Severus.

"I see, well tell me who has a house elf called Timble" snapped Voldemort mostly to his entire circle of Death Eaters.

"I don't know my lord" said Lucius smoothly.

"Someone from the wizarding world has helped the boy and I want the person dead!" Snapped Voldemort.

"We will try and find out my lord" said Lucius smoothly.

"Good, now go" snapped Voldemort angrily.

"Yes My Lord" said the Death Eaters all walking away to the Apparation point.

----------0

Severus was the last out, he found an owl flying towards him and for once he was glad he was alone.

Opening the letter, he realized immediately that it was from the Order.

He began reading it there and then.

_Severus, _

_Emergency Order meeting cannot get you, as you don't have medallion, hope all is well. _

_The bumblebee_

"Short as always" snorted Severus shaking his head. He didn't know why Dumbledore insisted on writing Bumblebee everyone knew Dumbledore ran the Order.

Sighing softly, it didn't look like he was going to get back any sooner. This was probably the shortest Death Eater meeting since Voldemort came back, that's for sure.

Apparating to Hogwarts he put a mask of annoyance on his face; he walked the long walk to the doors before entering. They were meeting at the school, even though it was closed, Dumbledore was still Hogwarts and it still admitted him in.

"Severus about time," said Dumbledore annoyance lacing his voice.

"Would you rather I got cursed leaving a Death Eater meeting?" Said Severus annoyed as well.

"I see Severus, I apologize well you might as well start" said Dumbledore looking more tired as ever.

"It was a short meeting, apparently he is pissed of Harry Potter got away, and someone from the wizarding world is apparently helping him" said Severus making sure he put disgust into Harry Potter's name.

"Yes when we got there the house was burnt down, they only found three bodies. Two dead we assume they are Petunia and Vernon Dursley and Dudley Dursley was found out the back alive and unhurt" said Dumbledore.

"Unhurt? That is unheard of!" said Shacklebolt shocked.

"Yes I know, he has never left anyone alive before" said Dumbledore nodding looking just as curious and confused as the rest of them.

"Is it possibly they didn't see him?" Asked Molly shocked.

"It is possible, but they usually search every nook and cranny of the places they raid. After all they would assume they would look everywhere for Harry Potter" said Dumbledore.

"He got away and they knew it, because Voldemort knows that Potter got away thanks to a house elf" said Severus.

"I see, that must explain it" said Dumbledore nodding.

"Why would someone in the wizarding world want to help Harry Potter? They all know now that he is a squib and have known since he was thirteen" said Sirius.

"That is your own Godson you are talking about…I'm rather curious to know why you never went to see him? After all he is the son of Lily and James" Severus sneered cruelly.

"He is a squib, that's why" said Sirius in disgust.

"You have something against squibs Black who would have thought?" Sneered Severus.

"Shut it Snivellus! No son of Lily and James would be a squib" spat Sirius.

"Really? So who is Harry Potter then?" sneered Severus.

"I don't know but he is no son of Lily and James" snapped Black.

"Stop it both of you, now Sirius have you been able to get Harry's money yet?" Asked Dumbledore.

"No, the Goblins aren't budging." Admitted Sirius.

"I see. We need the money so please try and get it again" said Dumbledore looking disappointed.

"You're trying to get Potters money?" asked Severus shocked this was the first time he had heard of it.

"Yes, the Potters are wealthy and we will need the money to win the war" said Dumbledore.

"The Potter's are not as rich as you surly headmaster!" said Severus saying the Potter's name with disgust.

"Actually Harry is, the money has not been touched for seventeen years, all the interest and the Potters are probably the richest pureblood's around. I've used most of my money to fund the Order and it's all gone" said Dumbledore.

"I see" said Severus shocked again with this new piece of information.

"Now we need to find out who is helping Harry Potter before the Death Eater's do. If we can get a hold of Potter perhaps we will be able to actually get the money easier" said Dumbledore.

"Potter will most likely not want to give the money away" sneered Severus.

"He wont know, hopefully we will be able to keep him ignorant of it" said Dumbledore softly.

"Will we be given some of it? I would like some new clothes?" asked Ron looking eager.

"Perhaps" said Dumbledore smiling at Ron.

"That's great, you have to get the money Sirius!" Said Ron exited.

"Hopefully I will get it" said Sirius softly smirking at Ron.

Here we go another update of something! R&R please! Goodbye


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Your back" stated Harry when his door opened.

"Yes," said Severus looking around in interest.

"What's that" said Severus looking at the laptop curiously.

"It's a Lap top you can find anything you need on there," said Harry thinking people in the Wizarding world didn't have lap tops.

"Oh," said Severus shaking his head he needed to get to the matter at hand.

"Do you know why I called you my mate in a couple of the letters I sent you?" Asked Severus.

"No, you did say I was your mate but I already knew that." Said Harry.

"What?" Asked Severus?

"We are mates, friends pen pals anything else? I can use?" asked Harry smirking lightly, of course he knew what Severus meant but he could not help but tease him.

"No that's not what I meant, I am a vampire, and I have a mate, which happens to be you" said Severus.

"I know I was only kidding" said Harry smirking.

"Of course you were, now you can be turned into a vampire too, we are day walkers so you don't have to worry. We won't be burnt; if we go outside, we also won't be killed by stick though the heart like most stupid Muggle films. Nor will we be burned by a cross or anything of the sort" said Severus sounding annoyed at the stupid Muggle that made it up.

"I know I've read a vampire book" said Harry shaking his head; Severus seemed preoccupied otherwise he would have already realized that he had given Harry a couple of books on vampires.

"Right, well nothing left to do but ask? Will you become my mate?" asked Severus anxious. He needed a mate, a powerful mate, with Harry he would be able to take over the Wizarding world, for good. No manipulative Dumbledore or Voldemort could get in his way.

"What happens? It doesn't explain that in the books" said Harry anxiously.

"I know that's why I gave you them, didn't want to scare you being so young at the time" said Severus smirking.

"What happens?" Asked Harry seriously.

"Very well, you will be bitten on the neck, your blood sucked until you have none left. I will give you my blood, you will drink from me then you will re-awaken a vampire. As well as you and I will exchange memories, however I'm an Occlumens; I can stop people getting into my mind. So only some memories will get though, ones I want you to receive" said Severus.

"When do I need to do it?" Swallowed Harry nervously.

"Tonight, we have much to do, but first you must realize I am not a nice man, I'm not going to lie to you, and I'm going to be killing people. I want the war to stop and peace to rein over the Wizarding world," said Severus softly.

"I do too," said Harry smirking, Severus had told him all this mostly already. In his letters, Harry had wanted this since he was twelve or thirteen as well.

"You do?" Asked Severus blinking as tough he had not heard right.

"Yes, I want house elves freed, Vela's allowed to find mates and settle down anywhere they want. Equal rights for all vampires and equal rights for all Wizarding magical animals in the Wizarding world" said Harry.

"Yes, exactly" said Severus passionately nodding his head, this was the sort of things he wanted to do. "But first things first the Order, Dumbledore, Voldemort and the Death Eaters need taken care of first".

"Will it hurt?" Asked Harry more curious than afraid.

"For a second, but as I am your mate it wont hurt but it will be pleasurable" said Severus softly.

"Oh, good" said Harry.

"What's wrong?" Asked Severus seeing Harry fidgeting.

"Just nervous I've never done this before" said Harry flushing darkly. He had never been intimate with anyone in his life.

"Never? Why not?" asked Severus almost drooling. His mate was pure, and innocent, nothing could go more his way than this. It's a shame he was going to have to take his time, and make sure Harry wanted this, he was not going to force himself on the boy. It would destroy him to hurt his mate and betray his trust that way.

"Too busy, between school and magic training, then collage and more magic and now I had a full time job, which now I will need to give up" said Harry.

"You should not need to work, you have millions in a bank waiting on you" said Severus.

"From who?" Asked Harry?

"From your parents" said Severus.

"Why didn't you mention it before?" Asked Harry somewhat hurt.

"What was the point? You would have known you had money and would have been unable to spend it. You could not get your money from Gringotts until you were older, if you want your money we can go tomorrow if you like?" Asked Severus softly.

"Can I? I would love to," said Harry; he knew a good bit about his parents but not enough. He would never really know enough about his parents really; he just doesn't realize that. Severus had told him loads about his parents, mostly his mother.

"Yes, in fact we better make it as soon as possible, Dumbledore is trying to get your money" said Severus.

"What?! That fucking bastard well we better leave as soon as possible I'm not having that manipulative bastard get a hold of my family's money. What on earth could he need it for? I mean doesn't he have money himself? Surly headmasters get paid!" said Harry frowning darkly.

"Yes he is pureblood, gets money for being on the Wizengamont and for being the Headmaster. However, I just recently found out he has used all the Dumbledore money on the Order and everything else. So he is only getting the money for working as the Wizengamont head and the headmaster. Its not much compared to how much he used to get, but if he got his hands on the Potter money…Well, lets just say he would not have to worry again in his life." said Severus softly.

"Well let's get started" said Harry sighing softly as he lay back on the bed.

Severus took his cloak and robe off, leaving just a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He always wore cloths under his cloak; it was more comfortable that way. The jeans were quite cool, snakes slithering around; they were magical jeans of course. As was the T-shirt it was plain green, after his house.

"Relax" said Severus, using his voice and magic to help.

Harry relaxed almost immediately, breathing in and out evenly, as Severus lay beside him. Turing Harry onto his side, he sniffed at his mate's neck. Licking at the neck so it didn't hurt much, he chuckled softly when Harry squeaked softly in surprise.

"Don't worry," said Severus soothingly.

Biting down softly, hearing Harry hiss he softly stroked his hair, he continued doing so until Harry was no longer in pain. He started sucking softly moaning when the blood hit his taste buds. It was better than he ever imagined. The blood tasted sweet and lovely in his mouth, he continued until Harry was nearly completely drained dry. He watched fascinated as Harry struggled to breath each breath, eventually his lips turned blue, he knew that was probably the hardest part of turning. Also the scariest part as well, trying to breath and unable to do so.

Biting into his wrist he put it next to Harry's mouth, coaxing the oozing blood into the open lax mouth. As soon as the blood hit his mouth, Harry reawakened; tasting the blood in his mouth a pink tongue came out and tasted it for itself.

It was not long before Harry was sucking on his blood. Moaning softly Severus struggled to control himself. All he wanted to do was claim his mate the proper way. However, he didn't, he couldn't betray Harry's trust that way. He knew if he wanted to he could, but Harry would not fight him in his lustful state.

However, Harry himself initiated the contact; he practically rubbed himself against Severus. He was not sure what to do but he learned very quickly.

"Don't Harry, control yourself" said Severus moaning softly. He knew his control would snap soon if Harry didn't stop.

"No want to" hissed Harry consumed by the pleasure running though his body.

That caused Severus' self control to break, kissing Harry passionately; they lost themselves to the pleasure that had long been denied to them. It was fast and passionate, in no time at all Severus had them both free of their clothes and preparing his mate.

Harry was almost frantic with need, by the time Severus was finished. Deciding not to torture his mate any longer, he thrust into the tight virginal entrance. Harry whimpered in pain and discomfort. However, it was gone when Severus started licking his claiming mark.

Licking the claiming mark caused a huge amount of pleasure to run through Harry's body. Stopping he started thrusting in and out his mate, his mate was now moaning and whimpering in pleasure as Severus hit a spot inside of Harry that no one would ever touch bar him.

Harry came, spilling himself between the two naked men, when he came, his channel spasmed, causing Severus to moan louder than he had all night. His own release was pulled from him, as Harry continued to tighten around him.

Falling on the bed, Severus rolled to his side, watching his mate. Who was sweating and debauched, Severus didn't think he had ever seen a better sight in all his life. Finally he had his mate, and had claimed him as his own.

"Sleep" said Severus softly as he started running his hand though Harry's already changing hair. He cleaned up the excess spillage as well, before he cuddled into his mate. Knowing going though the changes hurt as well, but not as much as being turned.

Harry did as Severus suggested, too tired to do anything but.

Tomorrow they would go to Gringotts; tomorrow the whole Order would be wiped out, or at least the majority of them, and he could not wait to see their faces. Especially when they realized who had betrayed them.

Smirking, that's what Severus was thinking about when he fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Get up" said Severus.

"GET UP" shouted Severus five seconds later.

"M' up" groaned Harry.

"Good" said Severus smirking.

"Why we up so early?" He asked sounding childish.

"Because we have to go to Gringotts unless you do not want too" said Severus.

He didn't need to say anymore after that, Harry was up in a second's flash and getting dressed.

"Come on then" said Harry waiting impatiently for Severus to get dressed now.

"Let's go" said Severus, today was a busy day and the day he was finally going to get things going his way. He knew his people would be happy to finally get some action done.

----------------------------------0

"Can I help you Mr. Snape?" asked the goblin.

"Yes I would like to speak to the manager of the Snape and Potter accounts" said Severus softly making sure no one overheard him.

"I see" said the goblin looking right at Harry, Harry didn't look away but continued to stare at the goblin in front of him. He was not going to back down, that was for sure. The goblin seemed to realize that because it nodded its head in respect before saying crisply.

"Follow me"

"Very well" said Severus gesturing to Harry to go along with him.

"Severus how can I help you?" asked the Snape bank manager Snicknack.

"Can I introduce you to Harry Potter" said Severus smirking.

"Ah, Mr. Potter nice to finally meet you, and from what I can see he is far from a squib it's laughable" said the Goblin Griphook the Bank manager of the Potter accounts.

"Yes, Dumbledore was no longer interested in him when he thought the boy was just a squib" said Severus smirking in satisfaction.

"Well congratulations" said Snicknack smirking, he hated Dumbledore in fact all Goblins did. They knew he was very manipulative and annoying, fake and treated them nicely. That fact didn't bother them it was the fact he was being nice to manipulate them that did.

"Thanks" said Harry smiling at them.

"He is here to claim his vaults so nobody else can" said Severus giving Griphook a pointed look.

"Well you came at the right time, Sirius Black has almost succeeded in getting your vaults" said Griphook smirking nastily at the fact he would not get them.

"Good" said Harry his face screwed up in rage at the thought of someone getting his money.

"Very well, sign here, it will give you independence in the Wizarding world as well. No one will ever be able to claim your vaults nor guardianship over you" said Griphook handing over the parchment.

"Thanks" said Harry looking it over before signing it and handing it over.

"Your welcome Mr. Potter, you do realize everyone will know you came here in the next few weeks," said Griphook.

"That wont matter" said Severus smirking.

"How come?" Asked Harry looking curiously over at Severus wondering what his sire had up his sleeve.

"You will find out soon enough" said Severus smirking full blast.

"Good" said Harry, knowing what ever it was he would enjoy it maybe.

"Are you wanting money from your vaults sir?" Asked Griphook.

"Yes, give me a hundred galleons please" said Severus.

"Me as well" said Harry.

"I will get you everything you need" said Severus.

"You are my sire, not my father" said Harry; he was used to looking after himself now.

"Very well" said Severus getting what Harry wanted straight away.

"Good" said Harry smirking.

"Very well let's go to the main lobby and get your money" said Griphook, the other Goblin followed him. They had money to give out to their clients after all; no one else could do it.

"Very well, let's go" said Severus making his way into the main part of Gringotts.

"Here you are sir," said Snicknack handing over the money.

"Thank you" said Severus nodding curtly.

Griphook gave Harry his money and together both men were out in the early hours of the morning looking around Diagon Ally. Harry of course had glamour charms on him; they didn't want to take the chance that someone may recognize him.

"I'm looking forward to this" said Harry smiling softly.

"Probably have for years" smirked Severus.

"Well I have seen it before, just didn't get that much of a chance" said Harry shaking his head.

"True" said Severus nodding his head, Harry had been in Diagon Ally for a few minutes before he was taken back.

"Do you ever regret not telling Dumbledore you could do magic?" Asked Severus curiously.

"No, I don't" said Harry smiling sadly.

"Why do you look so sad then?" Asked Severus curiously.

"Because I just imagined what it may have turned out like if I had, I would not have known you or got to understand why you wanted to change the world. Change the Wizarding world, I might have liked it the way it was" said Harry.

"True" said Severus nodding his head in understanding, with Dumbledore's manipulation he had no doubt Harry would have. He would have been too manipulated and possibly Severus would have had to kill his own mate or try and UN brainwash him.

"Come on in here, we need to get you a whole new wardrobe" said Severus entering the most expensive robe shop there was. It was certainly not Madam Malkin's it was a place where there was trailers the best trailers there was.

"Can I help you Mr. Snape?" asked the man. He was well known there, his clothes were nothing but the best. He even got 5 discount every time he went in.

"Yes, I would like a huge full new wardrobe for my lover here" said Severus.

"Ah I see, well step forward, anyone you would prefer?" Asked the man.

"Danielson" said Severus, he was very good and the best he knew.

"Very well sir," said the man going though to the back.

--------------0

An hour later they were walking out with a full new wardrobe of clothes, and very stylish they were too. They were made for a King those clothes were, it was obvious the man had taken a shine to Harry. Not that he minded. If Harry was his, then he deserved only the best. His was the best made though, he had found the silk himself and it was very rare that silk.

"Where too next?" Asked Harry curiously.

"We only can go to a few more places, shoes first then hair" said Severus looking at the time he made appear before him magically.

"Why only a few places?" Asked Harry.

"We are meeting people, and getting everything started" said Severus smirking.

"Yes!" Said Harry hurrying along to the shoe shop he suddenly could not wait.

"I would like your best shoes please which will go with these outfits" said Harry showing the pictures of himself in his new clothes. Yes they had taken pictures; all of them were given to him of course.

"Very well sir," said the clerk before gathering the shoes which would shrink to fit the wearer.

"Here we are sir" said the clerk sounding exhausted.

"Thank you" said Harry trying every single one of them on. Severus nodded his head each pair that he wore; he obviously approved of them.

"I will take them all, although I would like a pair of dragon hide boots" said Harry softly, noticing the pair on the rack they looked brilliant.

"Good choice" approved Severus.

"Thank you" said Harry, blushing prettily.

"I'll appreciate you fully later" said Severus seductively.

Harry made a squeaking sound, his face turning even more red than possible. His eyes were alight with passion; it was obvious to Severus that Harry could not wait until then. His Harry was his and would always be him, never sullied by another. He could still hardly believe how innocent his Harry was, smirking he stopped his teasing for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Get your new clothes on, meet me down the stairs," said Severus curtly after apparating them into a place he had never seen before.

"Where are we?" Asked Harry amazed.

"Please, just get ready, we can explore and talk more later, right now we have much to plan" said Severus softly.

"Ok" said Harry smiling softly, starting to strip of his clothes.

Harry heard the door clicking shut; Severus had obviously left the room.

Standing in front of the mirror he admired himself, tall, golden tanned skin, green glowing eyes. He was clothed in the most gorgeous emerald green robe that matched his eyes right down to the last hue. He had shiny black shoes on, with black socks. Stopping to look himself over once more, he finally nodded in satisfaction before leaving the room. .

"Wonderful, and ravishing" said Severus, as soon as Harry stepped out, Severus wanted nothing more than to grab Harry and kiss him senseless.

"Thanks Sev, lets get this over and done with, I want you to myself" said Harry smiling giddily he was obviously looking forward to tonight. Severus felt himself harden at that, Harry truly was as innocent as they could come. Harry was prefect for him; he was glad he went with the last minute decision it had turned out for well and truly the best.

"Yes, lets" said Severus straightening up proud and tall, not to forget powerful he began walking into a huge double door room.

The doors swung open as they approached, they must have been magically enchanted to open when a magical signature came forward. Maybe it was some magical signatures that could get through or someone was controlling them.

"Wow," said Harry impressed.

"Are you wanting to know how it happened?" Asked Severus smirking.

"Magical signature?" Asked Harry curiously.

"Yes, only mine the others have to open the door" said Severus smirking.

"Good" said Harry smirking, copying Severus' stance tall, elegant proud and most of all powerful. More powerful than Severus looked, but not too noticeable they were mates after all.

"Severus" said the others bowing low.

"I'm glad you have all responded in a timely manner" said Severus sitting down; everyone followed Severus sitting at the huge dining table.

"Thanks" said the second man from Severus.

"The war has finally tipped in our tides, its time to end this war once and for all and make the Wizarding world how it should be or how we want it too be" said Severus.

"No more Voldemort, no more Dumbledore, no more Dark Lords! Peace shall rein the Wizarding world at last!" said Harry passionately; he had read all the books about Dark Lords and light wizards.

"YEAH!!" Shouted the others cheering.

"I would also like to introduce you to my mate, Harry Potter" said Severus amused.

"Harry Potter?!" Asked one of them astounded.

Only once voiced their thoughts "I thought he was a squib?"

"Do I look like a squib to you?" Said Harry his face a cold hard mask.

"No sir," said the man terrified.

"Good, now does anyone have any other questions" said Harry.

"Do you like Dumbledore?" Asked the man, he was looking measuring at Harry, he was obviously testing him.

"Dumbledore will die by our hands, only after he has watched every one of his Order taken down" sneered Harry maliciously smirking.

"Good" said the man.

"What are your ideas on the views of the war?" Asked another.

"Same as Severus' we will have everyone in the Wizarding world have equal rights, no more hiding for vela's no more hiding for Elves and house elves, no more hiding for vampires, or any other magical being in history!" Said Harry, passionately once more.

"Good, he will make a great leader and lead us to victory" said one man, who happened to be a seer he had Ravenclaw blood in him. His name was Raven David Ravenclaw Anderson, Muggle born but still a descendant of the famous Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Then we trust his judgement" said one of the men brightening considerably.

"Good," said Severus.

"So what are we planning?" Asked another of the men, his name was Samuel Sniper pure blood. Didn't join Voldemort, and hates Dumbledore for the simple reason was because it was him that caused his parents death.

"First we are going to get Sirius Black, Dumbledore, Lupin and perhaps a few more here first, portkey will do. We will get all the information we can get out of them before killing them, they are too manipulated by the side of supposed good to think otherwise." said Harry.

"That's it?" Asked the man, Samuel.

"For now, do you question me?" Asked Harry fitting into being a leader quiet nicely.

"No sir," said Samuel backing down.

"We cannot rush this, just because we are only doing that right now it doesn't mean that's all we are doing. We have to get rid of the Order, and then Voldemort then take care of his Death Eaters, before we can think about changing the laws" said Severus sternly.

"Of course, Severus I simply didn't think" said Samuel humbly, he realized what Severus was saying was very true, they could not rush this otherwise they had no chance of winning what so ever.

"Any more questions?" Asked Severus.

"When are we to kidnap them? Are we getting split into groups?" asked Zach.

"Yes, Samuel and you will go together, and Raven and Damien will go to get the others. Zabini will get the headmaster, just tell the old fool you want to join his side act distraught it will have to be convincing mind, then somehow give him a portkey, perhaps put one in his lemon drops," said Severus.

"Where?" Asked Zabini.

"Hogwarts," said Severus.

"I thought it was closed?" Asked Harry looking confused.

"No it opened this year once again, they finally got rid of the basilisk it took them one hundred Aurors to kill that bloody thing." Said Severus.

"I see," said Harry surprised.

"Can I go tonight? Put it in his lemon drops and direct the portkey to the most powerful cell in this building? The very last one?" asked Zabini.

"Yes, perfect, there are always three guards down there anyway so we have nothing to worry about." Said Severus.

"Unless he has a wand" said Harry pointing it out.

"The wards on the cells have magic dampening and draining spells, he won't be able to use magic with his wand never mind without" said Severus.

"Right" said Harry.

"Ok then everyone, you know what you have to do, now I will see you all tomorrow afternoon when we officially begin a third side in the war" said Severus smirking.

"Brilliant!" Said the others.

"Goodbye, then" said Harry.

"Bye" said Severus grudgingly, he was always nice to them, and they were on his side in the war.

------------------------------0

"Finally alone" said Harry climbing on Severus' chair.

"We aren't alone in here there are vampires guarding the cells" said Severus kissing Harry full on the lips.

"Don't care" said Harry unbuttoning the many buttons on Severus' robe.

"Neither do I" said Severus abandoning any patience he had and flicking his wand had them both completely naked within seconds.

"Gently go down" said Severus softly.

Harry nodded, moaning as Severus began kissing at him, down his neck and on his chest. Now that he was actually able to think, it was twice as better than their last time. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a cool substance fill him inside. Severus then began guiding him down obviously not wanting to wait any longer.

Once the head was in, Harry began moving from side to side experimenting a little. Turned out it was really good jerking from side to side, as he slowly descend himself on to the man he was beginning to love.

It was not long before Harry began riding up and down on Severus' cock, moaning and arching at the delicious friction he was feeling. Eventually Harry tired so much that he could not continue riding his lover, Severus groaned but swiftly lifted him up and placed him on the table! Harry wrapped himself around Severus, and before he knew it Severus was thrusting into him powerfully. Harry arched his back, in greater pleasure than ever; he never wanted this to end.

Eventually it had too, he came hard spilling himself between them, and Severus came only five thrusts after that. Panting heavily, Harry knew there was no way either of them was going to be able to get back up to the bedroom by themselves.

Their magic unconsciously answered their wishes.

They found themselves back in the room Harry had got dressed in, they didn't care about how's or why's they just gratefully sunk onto the bed, and were both sleeping peacefully within minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

The Squib

Chapter 9

"My Lord, there is something you might want to see" said a young man extremely nervous.

Harry cleared his throat, obviously not pleased with being ignored. The poor man stuttered, and apologized, Severus simply smiled. His lover was fitting into his role quite well. The prospect of Harry being manipulated and drawn away from his side was swept away yesterday. He was a natural born leader, nothing Dumbledore could promise him would make him leave. He had everything he could ever want here.

"Are they here already?" asked Severus his eyes still closed.

"Who?" asked the young man frowning in confusion.

"The captives," snapped Severus opening his eyes, obviously realizing something was wrong.

"Uh-Oh, no sir, they haven't. Xavier has just arrived with someone, someone we know to be dead." said Jeff nervously.

"I will be there in a minute," said Severus.

"You can leave" snapped Harry a few seconds later.

"Yes sir's" said Jeff nodding, eagerly leaving the room, he was a child, so didn't quite know how to take them being horrible to him. His Master wasn't, so he obviously wasn't quite ready for the vampire clan just yet.

Severus quickly sounded a bell, one that everyone knew meant that their Lord wanted to speak to them. It was a magical bell; it seemed to draw them to it. Severus sat down impatiently wondering what on earth had happened.

"Neville Longbottom?" said a very shocked Severus Snape.

"Didn't he die?" asked Harry he remembered every letter Severus had given him.

"Explain Xavier" said Severus looking ready to curse everyone.

"You know my power My Lord" said Xavier, looking a little scared and sorry.

"You used your power to go back in time? Are you stupid you could have altered everything!" snapped Severus, everyone knew the consequences of changing the time.

"I changed nothing My Lord, I made sure of it" said Xavier.

"Explain Alex" said Severus calming down somewhat, upon seeing the mans confidence.

"How did you do it?" asked one of the members.

"Well, I turned him the night before he faced Voldemort, he didn't know he was a vampire and obviously continued breathing. No one suspected anything, when Voldemort hit Neville with the killing curse I put Neville into a deep, deep sleep." said Alex Xavier proud of his accomplishment.

"Why risk all that for a mere boy?" asked Severus knowing Alex would never have done this without a good reason.

"He is my mate" said Alex proudly.

"I see, congratulations, but what are you going to do? He cannot be seen wandering around, everyone will be able to tell that its Neville" said Severus.

"His transformation isn't complete" said Alex.

"That's why he's not talking then?" asked one of the others.

"Indeed, tonight I shall take him to hunt for the first time" said Alex holding his mate closer to him as if scared someone would take him away.

"Good luck" said a few of the others.

"Never do that again, not without my knowledge!" said Severus not angry but looking seriously at him.

"Yes My Lord, I just didn't want to disturb you" said Alex grinning like a loon.

"Be gone, how's the mission going by the way?" asked Severus upon seeing his informant.

"Baize is succeeding!" said the young man smirking, he knew Severus was asking about Dumbledore. He was the only one they would really have trouble trying to get to. The old man may be a Gryffindor but he was not stupid. The others would be no problem what so ever, smirking he nodded and went on his way along with the others.

"Unbelievable!" said Severus shaking his head, hardly believing what he had seen.

"So he's alive then? What if he doesn't like me?" asked Harry looking a little unsure.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus not following their conversation.

"Well Dumbledore made him out to be the hero, he might hate that I'm suddenly here and taking over, he might be jealous, couldn't he??" asked Harry curiously, not looking as if he cared either way but he wanted them all to like him.

"Don't worry, his mate will soon get it out of him, if, and _only_ if anything does occur" said Severus smirking.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Harry pouting looking bored.

"Well…we can go to bed, and wait for the captives there or have our wicked ways right here" said Severus smirking.

"Mmm…not much of a choice" said Harry smirking.

"Is that so?" asked Severus smirking himself.

"I don't know how I went so long without this" said Harry sitting on his lover's lap. He was closer towards Severus' knees than his stomach. Sneakily his hand unzipped his mate's trousers.

"It's easy when you don't know what you are missing" said Severus, suddenly hissing in air, as Harry's hand became tighter on Severus' member.

"Mmm…true" said Harry, he continued playing with Severus, until he was a mass of groans on the throne-like chair. Then he suddenly stopped, Severus let a disappointed groan leave his lips. Sliding himself on the hard shaft he began kissing his way up his lovers neck, his own hardness laying on top of Severus'.

Harry scraped his teeth along his neck, before sinking his fangs in, taking a couple sips of blood. Once he was satisfied he removed his fangs and licked the wound closed. Then Harry's tongue licked the bite mark every few seconds. Making Severus over loaded with sensations, he was going to come if his lover didn't stop his teasing and soon.

Finally Severus lost all semblance of control, swiftly, he had his Harry's clothes off then magically lubricated his entrance and one huge thrust he had his lover buried deep to the hilt. His cock nice and snug exactly where it was. As sensations came nearly too much for him.

However, before he could come, Harry squeezed his insides as hard as he could. So Severus could not find release so easily nor quickly, smirking Harry started raising and lowering himself onto his Lovers cock. His own cock swelling at an alarming rate.

Severus watched his lovers head flung back in pleasure, Merlin the look on his face, he was his forever, he would see this always. Sinking his fangs into his lovers exposed neck, Severus holding it still, not wanting to rip his lovers neck to bits with the surprising bite.

That was it for Harry, giving a loud guttered moan he came, climaxing hard and fast. His insides clenching around Severus, giving him too much pleasure to cope with, he came also filling Harry's insides with his seed. Claiming him once again as his, he licked the wound closed, he was surprised when Harry flopped down on him.

Looking at his mate, he smiled softly, his mate was asleep, obviously exhausted from all the of activates done that day. Smiling Severus apparated them to their bedroom before cuddling in and falling asleep. No one was in the manor. They had all left, every single one of them. He knew this because he had control over the wards. Everyone that left and entered, he knew about, as he watched his lover sleep he contemplated a few things.

Like the fact that his lover, his Harry, his Mate was still as innocent as they came. Severus smiled at his nymph, for that was what he was now, a little nymph. He had created a monster, but Severus couldn't bring himself to care even just a little bit. How could he when he was going to be on the end of the pleasure? He wasn't aware he had fallen asleep until a deep rapping on his door woke him up.

"What?" snapped Severus not happy of being woken up, or the fact that his mate was stirring.

"They are here My Lord" said Jeff.

"Brilliant, I will be down when I'm ready, do not let them get away, do what you like just don't kill them" said Severus smirking.

"Very well My Lord" said Jeff.

"Why does he call you My Lord? isn't that supposed to be for his Master?" asked Harry his eyes closed.

"I am his master," said Severus.

"What?!" asked Harry sitting up wide-eyed and betrayal clear in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that" said Severus angry at the fact that Harry was judging him so readily.

"You've had sex with him?" asked Harry, not understanding why he was so hurt.

"No, I turned him that's about it, he was abused, abandoned for dead near my manor. His magic called for help, and I happened to be hunting that night. I turned him, and gave him to one of the others to show him the ways two years ago. I would never cheat on my mate, even if you were underage at the time" said Severus.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what overcame on me" said Harry flushing with embarrassment and shame.

"It's ok, you still aren't completely used to controlling your new vampire emotions" said Severus calming down once he realized that Harry had said it at the heat of the moment.

"Why do you treat him like that if he was abused?" asked Harry.

"They didn't break him, he's been abused but sooner or later he will have to get used to someone speaking to him like that. Plus I am not always like that with him, I'm usually more mild tempered with him." said Severus stretching as he got out of bed.

"Oh" said Harry doing the same.

Both got dressed in their most intimidating clothes they could find. Both of them more than eagerly awaiting what was down the stairs with them. It was something they were both going to no doubt enjoy without a doubt. Severus smirked at his lover, he had gotten Harry on his side, not through manipulation but truth. Nothing would take him away, he seemed to hate the order just as much as he did…which was a good thing. Smirking both of them made their way out of their room.

The doors of the room banged open and both Severus and Harry walked in making a very intimidating pair indeed.

Smirking as the gasps met their ears.


	10. Chapter 10

The squib

Chapter 10

"Severus?" muttered a shocked Dumbledore, he was bound magically his wand was already gone.

"Indeed" smirked Severus.

"I knew it! Snivellus couldn't be trusted" snarled Sirius angrily trying as he may to get out of the magical restraints that were holding him prisoner.

"No point in that," smirked one of his captors.

Sirius snarled angrily, he hated being unable to move, or being restrained probably because of his stay in Azkaban.

"You deserve that, you were betraying my parents trying to get into my vaults" said Harry coming out of the shadow. He was much like Severus being able to hide in the shadows when he didn't want to be seen. Being a vampire helped his ability astonishingly.

"Who the hell are you?" snapped Sirius, not liking the fact that he didn't know what was being said against him.

"I'm Harry Potter" said Harry.

"You're a squib you're the one that's betrayed your parents" snapped Sirius, although there was a longing look in his eyes.

"Crucio" snapped Harry, his magic was indeed very powerful. Sirius was under the Cruciatus Curse, which by the way was stronger than an Auror's and even Voldemort himself.

"Still think I'm a squib" said Harry angrily looking down at his godfather coming still closer into room.

Sirius just lay there panting and moaning in pain, his body spamming and jerking occasionally the usual after affects of the Cruciatus Curse.

Severus noticed that Remus was looking at Harry protectively, a slight smirk on his face. He knew that Remus and Sirius had not been getting on for quite a while; he was not sure what it was about. He decided now was the time to figure out what it was about, after all he was going to kill him and he wouldn't get the chance to ask later.

"So what was the infamous Sirius Black and Lupin's fall out about?" asked Severus genuinely curious.

"Never you mind Snivellus" snapped Sirius.

"Crucio" snarled Harry, no one called his lover that, Severus had more control over the name; he had been getting called it since he was a teenager after all.

"No one calls my lover that" snapped Harry.

"Lover? Severus what have you done?" said a shocked Dumbledore wide eyed, unable to believe what he had heard.

"I have done nothing to my mate" said Severus looking ready to explode, any threat or accusation made against Harry or himself made him very angry indeed.

"Calm yourself love, I want to have some fun with the people who fucked up my life" said Harry when he noticed Severus was thinking of using the killing curse.

"Ok" said Severus looking at Sirius who looked ready to be sick, smirking as the curse wore off he kissed Harry. Sirius actually was sick, either it was because of all the Cruciatus Curses, or it was because of the sight in front of him.

"You don't have a wand" said Remus softly, his amber eyes full of astonishment, and as usual the smart one was the first to realize.

"That would be correct" said Harry, frowning at the amber eyes that were showing awe.

"Shouldn't you be afraid?" sneered Harry unsure how to deal with this situation.

"I should but I'm not, I've been expecting to die for quite some time, I'm just glad it's not in the hands of the Ministry or Death Eaters or better yet my own side" said Remus honestly.

"Your own side? Remus how could you think such a thing?" asked Dumbledore looking shocked.

"It's true, you always send me on the most dangerous mission, you never really thought of me as a child, just a dangerous werewolf." snarled Remus finally letting years of frustration out. He was dying might as well let it all go and let them know what he thought.

"This should be entertaining" said Severus looking like he was about to see his favorite soap.

"You would" said Harry still looking at Remus curiously.

"If you hate the dark side, and hate the light side and the Ministry why on earth are you still here?" asked Harry curiously.

"In hopes that I would get to see you," said Remus.

"Ha, I'm a squib" sneered Harry scoffing after saying it.

"I knew you couldn't be, or you weren't before the attack, I'm a magical werewolf, I knew you were a powerful young wizard especially when you were born at midnight, I was one of the people there" said Remus smirking.

"REMUS!" boomed Dumbledore looking shocked.

"Why didn't you tell?" asked Severus now the one astonished.

"I was going to, then Sirius was treating Harry like he was a disease, I knew then that Sirius didn't really love him like I did. Nor did anyone else, I was just saving him from what hurt he would get in the future. Plus he wouldn't be brought into the war, that's just another advantage" said Remus.

"Why didn't you leave then?" asked one of his captors.

"In hopes that I could find out where Harry was being kept, I didn't know where Dumbledore had put him. I've even asked McGonagall but no one would tell me anything, I've stayed for that reason only" sighed Remus looking at Harry the whole time, his amber eyes soaking up every bit of his cub he could.

"Why protect him so?" asked Severus jealously written all over his face.

"My inner wolf has made him a cub since the day he was born. I have loved him like a son since that day as well" said Remus.

"And if I happened to do it under Veritaserum would the answers be the same?" sneered Severus coming closer to Remus.

"Yes" said Remus honestly staring into those onyx eyes knowing he was being judged.

"Prove it" said Harry.

"How?" said Remus gathering an air of strength around him, he had surprise written all over his face, was he actually getting a chance to join a new side? He realized he hadn't asked what their goals were.

"Kill Sirius Black," said Severus.

Looking down at his blue eyed shocked friend, who looked betrayed then he looked at Harry. He knew what his choice would be if they were offering the right thing, so that's what he did, he asked them.

"What are your plans?"

"Freedom for all Vampires, Vela's, House- Elves, Werewolves, and peace after we have killed Death Eaters and the light side." said Severus.

"Then I'm in" smirked Remus.

"Remus how could you?" asked Dumbledore, playing a part. He didn't think that Remus would kill his friend; he thought he was doing this to get them free. He didn't realize his love for Harry was so strong it was almost stronger than James Potter's had been for his first born son. He was in for some serious disappointment.

"Don't, if you do you will be betraying James and Lily, they wouldn't want you to do that!" rasped Sirius still on the floor after the two rounds of Cruciatus Curses he had just taken. They were more powerful than anything he had ever felt.

"You have already betrayed them" said Harry quietly.

"Not true" rasped Sirius.

"No?" said Harry pensively.

"No, that bastard just wants to set you against us, for his own cause" said Sirius.

"He wouldn't do that!" said Harry, Sirius looked hopeful that they could win Harry over.

"He would he hated your parents and he hates us" said Sirius.

"Lily Evans was my best friend, and you know that you stupid mutt" snarled Severus, he knew that they were not winning Harry over. After all he had told Harry the complete truth, when he had first arrived there.

"She never was" snarled Sirius.

"They are lying Harry do not listen to them," said Remus softly, he had known Lily and Severus were the best of friends. "They were also into the same views, but with the war and the Dark Lord Voldemort she had no time to think about it."

"What?" said an astonished Severus who obviously had not known that tidbit of information.

"Didn't know that did you? Lily spoke of what you discussed she missed you a lot. I tried to tell you this, but you never gave me the chance to speak to you. You just insulted me and went on your way, I tried many times when I saw you when I was alone" said Remus.

A tear dropped down Severus' face in remembrance of his friend; she had been one of the best friends he had ever had. He had known her for years; well before she came to Hogwarts. Not many people knew this, but it was obvious that Remus knew.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Squib **

**Chapter 11**

"Are you really wanting to do this Harry?" asked Remus, his concern was not for his friend but for Harry.

"Yes, they are nothing to me, I have what I want," said Harry, he was beginning to get good at reading emotions.

"Fair enough" said Remus, it was enough for him.

"Kill him," said Severus.

"No, let the bastard watch as we kill his leader," said Harry smirking.

"You couldn't kill Dumbledore," smirked Sirius so sure that Dumbledore was what - Undefeatable? Immortal.

Dumbledore threw a glare at Sirius; he was obviously beginning to realize that this was not something he will casually get out of.

"I managed to get your money, if you want it you will have to let me live" said Dumbledore.

"What so I can kill Sirius?!" said Harry.

"If you like," said Dumbledore, thinking he had them fooled.

"Strange that I just met the Goblins, as far as I had come to know I had control over my vaults" said Harry smirking.

Dumbledore's face fell, he realized that it wasn't going to work, Dumbledore almost pouted like a little boy who hadn't gotten his way. Smirking at him, they saw that Sirius had just about gone into shock, it was all too much for him, his godson wasn't a squib, he was having a relationship with Snivellus Snape and to top it off the man he loved like a grandfather was just going to let him die? Was it any wonder he was in shock?

"They will know its you, I will come back so you can pay for what you have done," said Dumbledore.

"Vampires once killed cannot come back" smirked Harry.

This had Dumbledore paling completely.

"No" whispered Dumbledore petrified. They had hit on one of his greatest fears, vampires, being fed from and being killed.

"Ah, but yes. You will pay for thinking you could just drop me like that" snarled Harry angrily.

"I'm sorry I panicked I didn't know what to do, they would all have blamed me!" said Dumbledore clutching at ends.

"No excuse will save your pathetic life" snapped Harry, which was very true.

"Indeed" said Severus.

The guys in the room seemed to be getting bored, they were fidgeting.

"Which ones of you are hungry?" smirked Harry.

"We all are," stated one of them, their stomachs growled agreeing with them.

"I'm sure there is more than enough to go around," smirked Severus wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Just Dumbledore," said Harry, Sirius seemed to sag in relief.

"For now" smirked Severus.

He had waited a long time for this day to come, and if he could change anything...he didn't think he would.

Sirius paled at that.

Dumbledore was once again struggling, he really was afraid of vampires, only reason he kept Snape near was because he thought he had control over him.

"No point in struggling Headmaster," said Remus impassively.

"Please do," hissed one of the vampires that bit into Dumbledore's hand.

This doubled Dumbledore's attempts to escape, but another vampire bit into the other hand, all five vampires too turns in drinking from him. Biting into different parts of his arm, to make it was as painful as possible; none of them being his 'mate' helped make it as painful as possible.

However, the proud Albus Dumbledore didn't beg, he however was getting weak, loosing blood and all; one of the vampires finally slit their wrist and raised their arm towards Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore fought as hard as he could, he didn't want turned into a vampire. However he didn't know how much pain he was going to be in.

It was inevitable, with all these people in the room, they just forced Dumbledore's mouth open and the blood fell in big dollops of blood. He immediately began changing, awake, aware and in severe pain. Screaming himself hoarse, he still didn't plead. Sirius watched the whole thing in horror, everyone standing was enjoying the show.

"Stop it! FUCKING STOP IT YOU BUNCH OF BASTARDS!" shrieked Sirius.

"He deserves it," said Remus calmly.

"How could you?! After everything he did for you?" he shrieked as Dumbledore's screams faded.

"He did it so he could use me...always thinking of the greater good" snapped Remus.

"What have you done?!" said Dumbledore looking ready to kill himself.

"We will have you die a horrible death Albus Dumbledore," sneered Severus.

"Why? All I ever did was make sure you were safe when Death Eaters wanted you dead! I shouldn't have let you out of Azkaban!" snarled Dumbledore.

"Your right you shouldn't have. But there is nothing you can do about it now, the whole world will bow down to us when we kill of all the influenced people in the wizarding world." said Severus.

"What do you want to do to me now?" said Dumbledore, hunger was eating him up inside. He refused to admit it, and refused to eat blood even more.

"Now you die," said Severus conjuring a bow and arrow.

"You want to do the honors?" asked Severus casually to his lover, knowing that Harry had taken Archery when he was younger.

"Love to" smirked Harry taking the bow and arrow from his lover's hands and setting them up, his arrow proud and tall he aimed it where it was to go.

"NO!" shrieked Sirius with so much force that they were surprised his vocal cords were still intact.

Harry aimed it, practiced a few times with it; Dumbledore was forced into the wall, and held there. Sweating but not fighting, he would rather be dead than a vampire any day. However, the hunger was consuming him, he needed blood and soon. He understood how a vampire couldn't resist the blood or call to blood as it is more often referred as.

Bringing the bow string back, as far as it would go, he smirked before releasing it with a wiz it was flying though the air and right though Albus Dumbledore's heart. The pain was worse, than a human would feel it because they would die automatically, a vampire they did not. Now Albus Dumbledore knew what it was like to turn to dust, with an inhuman screech, Albus Dumbledore was no more.

All that remained was a pile of dust between the two vampires that had been holding him.

* * *

**I DIDNT WANT IT TO COME OUT THIS WAY BUT IT DID! BUT ITS NOT BAD I DONT THINK! WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHAT WILL I DO TO SIRIUS? HAVE HIM TURNED AND PERHAPS FIND HIS MATE IN ONE OF THE VAMPIRES? AS A SUB? WHICH IN THE VAMPIRE PLACE HAD NO RIGHTS AND COULDNT THINK FOR THEMSELVES MORE LIKE A SLAVE? R&R PLEASE GOODBYE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the Squib **

**Chapter 12 **

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Sirius Black in despair "How could you?"

"He deserved what he got" snapped Harry angrily "After everything he's done to me, plus he's a manipulative old fool and would have got in the way of our plans."

"He did nothing!" snapped Sirius, wanting to believe it "I wont believe anything you tell me".

"That's up to yourself what you believe" sneered Snape "Right now we have unfinished business and more Order members to kill" finished Severus thoughtfully.

"Who?" asked Remus looking saddened. "Not Tonks please".

"You do like her then" commented Severus not very surprised "I always wondered".

"She's been good to me, and she's the only one that's not been scared of me." said Remus sadly "The rest I could smell their fear and their breaths spread up, every time I walked into the room".

"We will see but I am not guaranteeing anything" said Harry solemnly.

"I suppose I can live with that" mumbled Remus "All I can do now is hope for the best."

"What's to be done about him" said one of the curious vampires.

"Kill him" said Severus immediately he obviously didn't need convincing.

Harry just nodded their head.

"I have a better idea" said Axel softly.

"And just what may that be?" frowned Severus. "Well? Speak up?"

"Use the slave spell, after turning him" smirked Axel.

"Just who would want this piece of crap" sneered Severus giving an ugly look to Sirius. Who looked as if he was told he was going to Azkaban then giving him the Dementor's kiss.

"I'll have him, he will be useful" smirked Axel "At least until I have my mate by my side".

"Nice idea indeed" smirked Harry.

"Even better he will be nothing better than a house elf, being pureblood it will make him aversed to that than any normal person." smirked Severus.

"True enough" said Remus nodding his head.

"So Axel go and pick up your prize" smirked Severus.

"I will leave the honours to you to say the slave bonding spell" smirked Axel oh he knew only too well the hate Severus Snape held for one Sirius Black.

"A great honour indeed" smirked Severus impressed.

"_Sheash Jaminea iyato iyato bometanoutous Sirius Black et Axel Samuels" _incanted Severus, speaking in vampire tongue.

"NO!" shrieked Sirius trying as he may to get out of the vampires hold. He refused to be branded a slave, he knew he wouldn't have any free will left. Oh sure he could say what he liked but he couldn't hurt them or go against them or betray them.

The spell hit him, as well as Axel and it glowed blindingly before vanishing. It was as if nothing had ever been there.

"Ah, come here" smirked Axel gesturing for Sirius to go to him.

Horror filled Sirius when his body complied, he was getting up and walking towards his 'Master' although Sirius didn't think of it like that. He felt like he was going to his doom. In a way he was, his free will was taken from him and now he was nothing.

"Come here pet" hissed Axel.

Sirius flinched back when Axel touched him, he had a feeling what he had been chosen for by this man. Panicking he backed away, looking ready to hang himself with invisible ropes.

"Best get used to this, sooner or later" sneered Severus looking as if he was enjoying himself. Sirius Black brought down before his very eyes.

"Fuck you Snivellus" his voice held true panic and fear for possibly the first time in his life. Not even duelling Lord Voldemort had panicked him like this. He had always had a way out, this time there was defiantly no way out.

"I will be doing the fucking" sneered Harry.

"Your disgusting!" said Sirius loathing filling his eyes.

"Indeed," sneered Axel.

"Let's go slave" he smirked five seconds later, oh yes he would make his slave a well humble man.

Sirius once again forced himself to comply, he didn't want any pain coursing through him. Like he had read when he was younger. It was said it was worse than the Cruciatus curse supposedly. He had been under the Cruciatus curse and he didn't like it at all. He dreaded the thought of the pain he would receive if he did disobey.

"Bye bye Black" sneered Severus.

"Bastard" hissed Sirius looking ready to break.

"Bye Sirius" said Remus sadly.

"How could you Remus?!" said Sirius sadly looking ready to break down in sobs.

"You brought this on yourself" said Remus not feeling guilty in the slightest.

"Why?! Because I wanted Voldemort dead?!" shrieked Sirius petrified, as he was lead out of the room with Axel.

"No, you disowned your godson, the Sirius I thought I knew would never do that." said Remus.

"Look what he's done! Of course I would. He killed Dumbledore!" said Sirius in protest.

"You disowned him before this, you were trying to get Lily and James' money when you had the Black money" said Remus trying to get everything in his chest.

Axel stopped letting their conversation finish he was in no hurry anyway.

"I was only getting it for Dumbledore! I thought Harry was a squib! The money would have just lay there! Never getting used!" whined Sirius sounding very much like a dog.

"You disowned your godson because you thought he was a squib!" snarled Remus.

"After the war! I would have went too see him! It was too dangerous otherwise. I didn't want anyone to know where he was! Everyone would have killed him" protested Sirius.

"Your more like your parents than I ever realized Sirius, and that was you saying that you would never be like them. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and that saying is proven right once again" said Remus.

"NO! never say that NEVER!" snapped Sirius, the comment was hitting home, his face went blank as if he was disconnecting himself from reality.

Sirius was led out of the room, his conversation with Remus was over.

"You must have found that difficult," sighed Severus to Remus. Maybe he shouldn't have had the punishment done with Remus in the room.

"I meant everything I said! He's no longer my friend, he stopped being my friend when he disowned Harry. I don't know why he did it but I've never forgiven him. Ever. Sirius didn't pick up on that of course, he wouldn't know I hated him even if I put a spell on him" sighed Remus.

"Well what are you going to do now?" asked Harry curiously.

"I do not know" sighed Remus sadly.

"Perhaps you could be our spy in the order, let us know when the next time is best to strike" smirked Severus a scheming look on his face.

"Who are you wanting next?" asked Remus curiously.

"All Order members must go, unless there's a sign that they can deflect," sighed Severus "After all they are all too manipulated they would fight for their so called cause"

"Yes they would" sighed Remus "I just hope there's more of me out there, otherwise many deaths were going to occur".

"Indeed" said Severus, however, he wouldn't have any regrets unlike Remus here.

However, Remus had picked his side, and he looked like he was there to stay.

"Shall I leave now?" asked Remus.

Doors banged open and a voice said "I think that would be best".

A newspaper was in his hand.

**Headmaster Dumbledore MISSING! **

**Headmaster Dumbledore was found missing, there's no clue to where he has gone. Albus Dumbledore has never left without letting Minerva McGonagall know of his whereabouts. Concerns were raised now 24 hours later they place is in panic. Dumbledore is not in his usual places, if anyone knows anything please get in touch with the Ministry of Magic.**

**Page 2 illegal spells!**

**Page 3 Death Eaters gathering once more? **

**Page 4 new threat to our world? **

"We didn't want people knowing so soon" sighed Severus.

"This is Dumbledore he's kept their world 'safe'" sneered Harry "Of course they are going to worry about it! Don't worry they don't have anything on us and never will." Harry said confidently.

* * *

There we go! another chapter for you all to devor sooo whos next? i need names! im not inspired otherwise! and ways to torture them! i can only come up with so much on my own! brilliant storys out there well done every author thats worked hard in writing their story's. i've read about the recent plagirism and i find it insulting our hard work getting copied and pasted for someone else to take our credit! horrific if you ask me! so i want to create an awareness of it! and stop it from happening! anyways enough about that what did you think!! REVIEW PLEASE R&R!!


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter A Squib?

**Chapter 13**

"With Dumbledore gone, I am in charge of the Order, we shall keep going with the plans he had." said McGonagall. She had loved Dumbledore since she was younger, but that love was unrequited but she still loved him.

"Dumbledore has decided Ginny is going to the Muggle world, Harry should go back home at one point" said McGonagall.

"What? What kind of mission is that?" said Ginny frowning. "There's go guarantee the squib will be back"

"He has to at some point as he has no magic" said McGonagall.

"True, then what?" asked Ginny with a frown.

"You will make sure you are carrying his child before you leave, that means you will be able to access the Potter fortune" she said.

"Oh, well I suppose it would be worth it, but isn't there a faster way to get the Potter money?" asked Ginny.

"With Sirius Black missing as well there isn't any way to get the money" she admitted.

"Fine, when do I go?" asked Ginny.

"You leave tonight, we even have a house, it's just across from Harry's home number Five Privet Drive little winging"

"She's not going herself!" protested Molly, it was her daughter after all.

"She is, she will learn" said McGonagall "We cant draw too much attention to Privet Drive" said McGonagall.

"I will be fine mum" said Ginny.

"If you are sure" said Molly still worried.

"Of course" soothed Ginny.

"Let's just hope so" said Severus.

The rest weren't talking, they seem petrified, without their leader there. They were tying to be strong no doubt about that but they weren't succeeding very hard. It gave Severus joy to see them all petrified the way they were.

"Anything else Dumbledore shared with you before he…departed" asked Severus curiously. His face showing nothing, just the sneering nasty man as always.

"No" said McGonagall shaking her head. "He didn't discuss anything else after that".

"Then I guess we are finished" said Severus.

"Not quite, we need more people looking for Sirius, Remus and Albus" said McGonagall.

"You have nearly the whole Order doing that, who else will we use?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Severus will have to look by himself and a few others" said McGonagall. "Molly, Tonks and a few others will look also".

"That's no problem" said Molly nodding her head.

"What can we do?" asked Fred who for once in his life was serious.

"Nothing, everything is fine boys" said McGonagall.

Severus watched the boys grind their teeth in anger; Severus knew to approach these two next. They were ripe for the picking, Severus knew together they were powerful and would have no problem putting their heads together and coming up with a way to do whatever it is that they do.

"Everyone apart from the few I've just named can go please, I will tell you where you are going to be searching" said McGonagall.

Five minutes later the place was empty, apart from the last few people who were left. Severus frowned "It's not going well is it?"

"No, there hasn't been a sign of them or anything," said McGonagall looking ready to break down.

"C'mon Minerva we will find them, just tell us where to look." said Molly giving the woman the strength she seemed to be needing.

"We will" sighed Minerva drawing herself up and saying "Severus you will check around Dumbledore's village, if you can break the wards and get into his home. Just in case he has went back and hurt himself or something"

"Of course I will" said Severus robes billowing around him he left just as quickly as he had entered.

"Where will we be checking?" asked Molly.

"Anywhere randomly, it's not like Albus not to be in touch with us something has happened" said McGonagall.

"Ok we shall start tonight, after I help my daughter pack" said Molly nodding her head; she was walking out of the room her plump frame seemed even more down than ever before.

"Thank you Molly" smiled McGonagall. "I am off to bed, I need a few hours sleep, I didn't get any last night."

"Of course!" said Molly from outside the door, she had obviously heard what McGonagall had said to herself.

--0

"So what's happening?" asked Harry sitting beside Severus, who looked deep in thought.

"More people have been drafted in to look for Dumbledore" said Severus.

"Oh, and you are one of them I take it" stated Harry.

"Indeed," he sneered.

"Who is next to be portkey'd here?" he asked seriously.

"Weasley's" said Harry.

"Which ones?" frowned Severus.

"Fredrick and George" said Harry, "It's a couple of their products they have turned into portkey's."

"Ah, they have not to be killed" said Severus.

"What?" asked a surprised vampire.

"Dare you question me?" asked Severus looking out at his men. "These boy's aren't welcomed into the Order, they will be welcomed here, we need all the allies we can get now am I clear?" asked Severus.

"Yes sir," mumbled the men and woman of his team.

"Good, trust me, with those two on the team we will win this war in leaps and bounds!" said Severus.

The rest of them stood wide eyed, if their leader had that much confidence in them surely they could too. Trusting their leader they agreed, and began thinking the same thing. They were going to make sure Fred and George were well liked here.

Suddenly Severus' mark flared up and Severus winced in pain. Growling low in his throat he hated being summoned. Harry got off his lovers chair, used a cleaning spell on Severus. Severus summoned his Death Eater garb and apparated away.

--0

"My lord" mumbled Severus bowing low.

"Severus what news do you bring me?" hissed Voldemort, anger radiating in waves off the snake like creature.

"As you probably already know My Lord, Dumbledore, Black and Lupin have vanished into thin air." said Severus.

"And just how can that happen?" sneered Voldemort.

"I wish I could say My Lord, I hope they are found because I would love nothing more than to torture them when you take over" said Severus.

"Very true" smirked Voldemort, hiding his fear "I want to know where they are and if they are taken who took them! No one I repeat NO ONE tries to take over my world!"

"Yes, My Lord" chorused the Death Eaters together.

--0

"This place is too clean" grimaced Ginny walking around her new home. Apart of her was giving a little jig at her new found independence and freedom. This was her home now, no brothers tormenting her, no mother shouting or asking for her to do things. No father trying to keep his daughter young and telling her about stupid Muggle inventions.

"I know sweetheart, you will be back at the burrow before you know it" said Molly tears in her eyes. Her daughter was moving out of her home, no matter how temporary it was.

"Mum go it's alright, I'm sure I will manage now" said Ginny, sick of her overbearing mother all the time.

"Oh very well, I do have Albus to go and look for," sighed Molly.

Kissing her daughter she quickly walked down the side walk of Privet Drive. As soon as she was out of view she began going places Dumbledore would maybe go. Asking around but being very subtle about it.

--0

"Thank god for that" sighed Harry, once the shaking had stopped; Severus had come back in a right state. However, he was all patched up and in bed with Harry beside him.

"I hope you don't have to get used to this" sighed Severus it pained him knowing his mate was seeing this.

"Don't be silly Severus, we wont, I will kill Voldemort for this" said Harry anger deep within him for Voldemort coming forth once again. "He will regret the day he had anything to do with you, or anything he did to you"

* * *

There we goo!! another chapter up finally lol im just glad ive been able to think of something my muse seems to have abandoned me again! i just dont have the will to write! :( so if you can get writing to me and give me some ideas! get my muse back into action! anyways thanks for all those who reviewed this story take care and goodbye XD XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter a Squib **

**Woohooo I didn't think I was going to be updating another chapter today but lucky you's you are getting another chapter! I hope you are all enjoying my new regular updates I just wonder how long it will last. So enjoy while I have the opportunity. **

**Take care and enjoy xxXxx**

**Chapter 14 **

"Hey," said Ginny.

"Hi" said a fit young man.

"I'm new around here, is there any way you could show me around?" asked Ginny.

"I would love to, my names Dudley Dursley" said Dudley shaking Ginny's hand.

"I'm Gemma Westerly" said Ginny lying through her teeth, someone from the Wizarding world helping Harry and he may recognize her last name and get suspicious.

"Nice to meet you" smiled Dudley. "I can show you around later on this afternoon, how would you like to have some lunch at my house first?"

"That would be great! Hardly anything is unpacked at my home" said Ginny; she didn't know how to work any of them anyways. A woman called Figg was coming to help her learn to do everything the Muggle way.

"It's just along the road" said Dudley softly, so with that said they began making their way to 4 Privet Drive, Surry. The house in which Harry Potter grew up in, what better way to get the boy to like her? Than this? She couldn't wait to get her hands on his money. Dumbledore was a genius that was for sure, she indeed would be able to get into the vaults with Potter blood running through her. Then she could get the money for her son or daughter which ever she had.

It would be powerful, not like that stupid squib she would make sure of it. The child she had would be remembered for being better than Harry Potter the bloody arsehole who managed to defeat Voldemort.

---------0 Two Weeks Later 0-----

"How's everything going?" asked McGonagall.

"Brilliant, I'm sleeping with Harry's cousin, until Harry starts coming around hopefully soon" said Ginny.

"What if Harry is not the affair kind?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Then I will make him that kind" smirked Ginny she truly thought too much of herself.

"Have I missed something?" asked Severus frowning.

"Ah, Sorry Severus Ginny is living at Privet Drive; she's managed to get herself going out with Dudley Dursley. Until Harry shows up on the scene, we need the money and we are going to desperate measures to get it" said McGonagall.

"What desperate measures would that be?" asked Severus dread settling in a pool at the bottom of his stomach.

"Well Ginny is going to get pregnant by the boy, Potter I mean" said McGonagall.

"I see" said Severus raising an eyebrow.

Looking at Ginny he listened to her thoughts _'they seriously think they are going to get anything?! Ha, I can't wait until they realize they aren't getting a penny from me. It will be mine, and mine alone if I'm having the child. I will train the child; it will grow up powerful and beautiful. Then he can take out Voldemort where that Potter failed and he will go down in books a Potter- Weasley. _

Severus would have smirked if he wasn't so composed; Ginny Weasley was more Slytherin than he gave her credit for. However, it was just a shame that it was never going to happen.

"Severus?!" shouted McGonagall "Are you even listening?"

"Sorry Minerva, I was lost in thought are you sure that the brat will go home?" asked Severus. He had better watch slipping up like that, would surely get him found out.

"Well he is a squib Severus, he has nowhere else to go, eventually whoever helped him will tire of him" said McGonagall "Or at least that's what we are hoping" she sighed.

"True" said Severus, nodding his head looking deep in thought. '_Well another hope dashed'_ _'I will never tire of my mate' _inwardly smirking.

"So has Dudley told you anything useful?" asked Minerva.

"Nothing, he doesn't remember the Death Eater attack that much I know, because he thinks his mum and dad died of shock. He thinks he passed out somehow before whatever happened" said Ginny.

"Hm…" exclaimed McGonagall "Well that's hardly useful."

"Is the headmaster found?" asked Ginny, she hadn't heard anything from the Wizarding world in two weeks.

"No" said McGonagall looking ready to burst into tears.

"That's nearly three weeks!" said Ginny wide eyed.

"I know" said McGonagall.

Severus was sitting in clear view of the front gates of Hogwarts, waiting for his other spy to show face. He decided to let the others know that their precious Sirius Black was dead. However, he isn't supposed to know anything about Dumbledore. He and Sirius went on a mission for him, and hadn't heard from him since. Very good story because that's what usually happened.

"Isn't that Lupin?" frowned Severus.

McGonagall leaped out her seat, and looked out of the window for herself, and she gasped. "It's him! He may know where Dumbledore is! Make haste!" running out of the headmaster's office, turning into her cat form bounding down the staircase.

"Remus?" "Remus?!" REMUS?!" shouted McGonagall hoping to wake the man up and get answers she so desperately sought. However, not even a single movement from the man, groaning she levitated him to the Hospital wing. Hoping that the man wouldn't be out to long.

--------0 THREE HOURS LATER (And a lot of pacing for McGonagall) 0--------

"Remus how are you?" asked McGonagall she didn't even let him get his answer out before she asked the question she wanted.

"Do you know where Dumbledore is?".

"Dumbledore? What do you mean do I know where he is?" he asked frowning his amber eyes alight with confusion and worry.

"Oh dear, you have been gone three weeks," said McGonagall, well that was a waste of time, Remus obviously didn't know where the headmaster was.

"That long?! Sirius….siri Siri's gone! The Death Eaters killed him" said Remus his eyes going glassy. Severus had to congratulate him he was a perfectly good actor.

"Oh no" sobbed McGonagall, Sirius Black dead…well Ginny Weasley really was their last hope.

"Well at least its nothing bad on Dumbledore" said Severus, stating what McGonagall was secretly thinking.

"Headmistress!" said Ron.

"Yes?" shouted McGonagall wondering what else could go wrong.

"Fred and George disappeared in their shop! I thought they were acting up but they aren't!!" said Ron pale and shaken.

"Calm down" said McGonagall but she wasn't truly bothered about them, she never liked them much and to her they weren't any good to the order.

"Minerva, I'm going to get going" sneered Severus.

"Of course, no point in us all being here" sighed McGonagall feeling useless.

Severus nodded curtly before leaving the room.

* * *

Will the twins open fire before listening and get themselves killed? Plz Read And Review x


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter a Squib

**xoXoxoXoxoXo MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAVE A BRILLIANT NEW YEAR EVERYONE xoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo**

Chapter 15

Severus apparated in seeing the twins fighting with his vampires, who were trying to stop them using none lethal means and were getting angry quickly. Just running from area to area or sending their own spells back at them. The twins Severus could tell were becoming increasingly confused as to why they were not being attacked. Severus knew it was his best time to say something and stop this stupidness before someone got hurt.

"ENOUGH" roared Severus angrily.

The twins twirled around shocked; when they recognized him they lowered their wands half way.

"Snape?" asked George still confused, it was becoming apparent that it wasnt Death Eaters, it was vampires. He knew immediately that there was another side to this war now. By the looks of it, Severus Snape was the leader of this side.

"Why?" asked Fred, great mind thinks alike.

"The two sides are pathetic we need someone to take over that will be good for both sides" said Severus. Oh he knew what they were thinking their minds were like open books. He was surprised how quickly they had come to the conclusion that he was a third side. They were going to be great additions to his side.

"What do you want to accomplish?" asked George his wand pointing at the floor now a sign of trust.

"Free all house elf's, Elves, Veela's, Vampires and all magical creatures, new Ministry where its not corrupt and full of deception, first thing I'm going to do is get rid of those papers" snapped Severus they were truly getting on his nerves about Dumbledore. Speaking of which, that's the next question Fred asked.

"Is Dumbledore dead?" asked Fred.

"Yes" said Severus honestly, he wasnt going to lie to them to get them on his side only to have them betray him in the end when they find out.

"What will we do? Just be pushed aside" sneered George. His anger at everyone in the order was visible for all to see.

Severus grinned, "No, you will have a potions lab made up for just you two and you can invent all the things you wish, but some of these things must help in the war that is my only demand. You can come and go as you please and take part in the battles if you wish it."

"Done" said Fred and George together.

Looking around they walked right up to Severus and did what only the twins would do.

"We are with you" they said shaking his hand.

"I'd like to introduce you to my mate, Harry Potter" said Severus softly as Harry walked towards them.

"Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?" asked Fred taken aback.

"I am" said Harry naturally. He didn't know enough about them to decide if he didn't like them or not.

"Nice to meet you" said Fred grinning.

"Yup what he said" grinned George just as good naturally as his brother.

They didn't seem to care that he might be a squib or a vampire; Harry wasnt used to the prejudice but Severus was and felt this entire situation was rather odd.

"How will you feel about having to kill you're family if you had to?" asked Harry stotically.

The grins were off their faces, they looked sadly at one another but as much as they hated to admit it they had to look out for number one. Themselves for a change, they had been looking out for their family all the time, using every penny they had to buy a shop and make pranks and sell them. Every penny had then gone to their parents so Ron and Ginny could get decent robes and the house can get some repairs done to it.

They only stopped giving it all when they got a flat of their own, and then only kept enough to keep them going. They realized that without them knowing their brother and sister had gotten greedy. They had been shocked when Ron actually wanted Harry Potter's money to get better robes. They had given them all their money and it had never been good enough. Charlie, Percy or Bill never did anything like that and they had stopped just last month. Even then their parents had looked at them as if they were demanding the money off them.

"If it comes to it we will leave you to do what you have to do" said Fred and George.

"Fair enough" said Severus nodding his head, he could understand why they wouldn't want anything to do with it. Despite everything Fred and George had a good family; they just all had different views on the world. Some more different than others, they didn't know their sister didn't care about them. Ron was just greedy, and had been sucking up to Sirius to get more money. He was disappointed in the end because Sirius Black was no longer available to them. All Sirius Black's money now belonged to his 'master' not that the man had used it, it was all still there.

Harry understood more because his Aunt and Uncle had brought him up decently. He knew they weren't his parents but they had loved him all the same. He could never imagine having to kill them, not that he had to - Voldemort had killed them and he would pay for that with his life.

"Axel will bring you up to speed about everything that's happened everything we want happened and anything else you might want to know," said Severus.

"Ok" said Fred and George knowing Severus meant business.

"Tonks is coming tonight I think" said Severus.

"Tonks why? She's cool she doesn't like how they are treating Harry because they thought he was a squib!" said Fred looking stricken Tonks was really the only one they liked out of the whole order.

"Don't worry we were going to try and convert her, Remus seems to like her" admitted Harry, he couldn't help but like the twins they spoke their mind and were pretty cool. Only time would really tell if he would get on with them or not.

"Oh, that's good, we want to be there if it will help her along!" said George.

"It's entirely up to yourself" said Severus honestly.

"Right now I'm going to spend some time with my lover before I have to go back to Hogwarts" hissed Severus he hated having to do what he was told but he had to bid his time.

------0

"Are you ok?" asked Severus soothingly; Harry had been quiet and meek back there.

"They remind me of friends I lost when I was twelve" sighed Harry sadly.

"Who?" asked Severus, he knew it was best to get it into the open it might help him feel better.

"They were called Tanzie and Tammy" smiled Harry "I just called them the double T's Tanzie got Leukaemia and Tammy killed herself when she was twelve when her twin died."

"I see I'm so sorry Harry" said Severus softly, cuddling into his lover who clearly needed him at the moment.

"It's alright," sighed Harry "I just miss them is all."

"It's alright to miss them you know," soothed Severus. "It doesn't make you weak it just helps you get stronger."

"Thank you" smiled Harry snuggling even more into Severus.

"You're welcome" replied Severus.

* * *

Knocking woke them up hours later with a jolt they hadn't realized they had fallen asleep they must have been more exhausted than they thought.

"There's a letter for you Severus" said Axel nodding to both Severus and Harry even though he was addressing Severus directly.

"Who from?" asked Severus taking the sleep from his eyes.

"The Order" said Axel.

"Oh great" snapped Severus they must be demanding him to come early.

"Just stay here love" sighed Severus kissing his lover passionately before getting himself dressed Axel was already outside his door waiting on more orders or something to do.

"How did it go with twins?" asked Severus as Axel followed him to the apparition area.

"They are nosy buggers, but more cautious than I thought they would be, they are already in their lab" said Axel.

"Brilliant," said Severus it seemed true to his thoughts that Fred and George would fit in here no problem. He was glad he had seen just how badly they were treated at the Order meeting that's for sure.

"I'll be back when I can, Tonks will be here at ten be there do not hurt her and get her something to eat and drink" said Severus.

"She going to the dungeons then?" asked Axel nodding his head already knowing the answer just wanting confirmation from Severus.

"Yes" said Severus and with a 'POP' he was gone.

Axel headed back in made sure to tell Harry once he had woken up again and went for something to eat, there was plenty deer in the fridge for him to drink. So Harry knew Tonk's was coming and not to panic when the wards registered someone coming. Harry was connected to the wards now along with Severus and he wasnt used to the feeling yet.

* * *

There we go! What did you think of that? are you glad that fred and george joined them? will Tonks follow the twins lead? or fight to death? when she realises what happened to sirius? or will it take Fred george and remus to bring her round? R&R please! byeee and im sorry its taken so long to update! but ive managed it now thats a good thing! xD


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter The Squib**

**Chapter 16**

**Sorry's Its taken so long for me to update this but i've not had the muse for it - and i've even struggled to get this chapter up so anyone with ideas just get in touch you will get the credit for any big ideas of course! **

**Another Member - Tonks **

* * *

"Tonks is here Harry" murmured Axel.

"Good, I shall join Severus momentarily" said Harry nodding his head, getting dressed and he did indeed join Severus minutes later. The beauty of apparation, appearing wherever you wanted instantaneously. He hadn't been able to use his magic freely at the Dursley's so this was all new to him still.

"Hello Love" murmured Severus, kissing his neck lovingly.

"Hmm you should have woken me" said Harry arching up to Severus' demanding kisses.

Harry turned around and saw a girl, bound and gagged magically and fought off the urge to laugh. Her hair was bright red, as red as her face was and she was glaring at them. He couldn't help but think it was a good thing not everyone could do wandless magic or they would be in trouble.

"Hello Tonks, my names Harry Potter it's nice to meet you pity it's not under better circumstances" said Harry honestly.

He noticed her glare softened as soon as he introduced himself.

"We don't want to hurt you either but we didn't really want to be cursed" explained Harry.

"Remus, Fred and George will be here soon perhaps that will calm her down" said Severus.

Her eyes lit up when he mentioned them.

It took all of Fred, George and Remus' coaxing for her to even listen to them. In the end it was the memories she believed, she knew Pensieve couldn't lie and had to accept the truth. It took them all of five hours to accomplish that and Severus had been at his wits end. It was only Harry at his side that stopped him from just killing her off.

"Where is Sirius and Dumbledore then?" sighed Tonks.

"Dumbledore is dead and Sirius is under one of the vampires ruling" said Harry honestly.

"Ok what do you plan on doing next?" asked Tonks.

"Getting everyone we can on our side, kill those who are far to manipulated by Dumbledore. Kill off the Death Eaters one by one then kill Voldemort - Severus is going to train me. Apparently I'm the only one that's going to be able to kill him and he will die by my hand for what he's done to Severus" said Harry his voice could have cut steel.

It caused Tonks to shudder the others were used to the voice and obviously didn't react.

"Can I see Sirius?" asked Tonks.

"He still believes we are in the wrong…not that we care if he changes his mind but he will never be free" said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"Remus go with her" said Severus.

One sign that she was deflecting back he would kill her, and Remus caught his look and knew this too. He hoped not because he really liked Tonks, and hoped to one day once Severus has gotten the restrictions off Werewolves that he could maybe marry her.

He had more hope than he had twelve days ago so that's saying something.

"Do you think she will go back?" asked Harry once everyone was gone.

"I don't know I'll be keeping an eye on her…she will be swearing an unbreakable oath before she's allowed out of here anyway" said Severus pensively.

"Are you ok?" asked Harry.

"Just wondering how many of the Order members I've written off too soon" sighed Severus softy.

"Well don't worry you'll get there in the end…I'm thinking of going to see Dudley soon. He's bound to be finding it hard…I need to show him some support he lost his parents after all" sighed Harry sadly.

"You cannot" said Severus abruptly.

Harry frowned "Why not?" he questioned before getting angry.

"Ginny Weasley is going out with your cousin until you come back. They will take you back to Hogwarts and I do not want to have to rescue you and have it known too soon" murmured Severus softly.

"Fred and Georges sister?" asked Harry surprised.

"Indeed" murmured Severus.

"Oh well I guess I'll just have to wait" sighed Harry sadly, he didn't want to disrupt Severus' plans.

"I promise you we will go soon" said Severus.

"Good" grinned Harry slipping into his mates arms.

"Mmmn" said Severus.

"You weren't there this morning" pouted Harry nibbling and biting at Severus' neck and ear.

"No I wasn't" sighed Severus.

"That's the first time since I came here" murmured Harry.

"Indeed" gasped Severus as Harry laved the area of his bite mark.

"I missed it" grinned Harry, knowing he was undoing all of Severus' restraint.

"I can feel that" said Severus onyx eyes watching emerald ones amused.

"I don't want it happening again" said Harry rocking against Severus gasping when Severus' latched onto his neck.

"You don't do you?" said Severus eyes narrowed and he concentrated on making Harry a puddle off goo on the floor. It didn't take long, Harry was gasping, mewing and begging within minutes under Severus' talented hands.

"Severus please" whined Harry.

He brought Harry's mouth to his, domineering the kiss almost painfully. He didn't like being told what to do, but he would let Harry off with it because only Harry would ever get to whine like that or talk like that to him. He may be the domineering one in the bedroom, because there was no way he was submitting. However, he wanted an equal in all things…Harry was too powerful to be anything but an equal.

And that's what he loved about him.

He apparated them to the bedroom, and spent the rest of the day making it up to Harry. Needless to say Severus was surprised at just how his Harry had such a dirty little mouth on him. He was a minx.

* * *

Who else will join Harry and Severus' side? last chance becuase Severus is going to plan an all out attack! will Shacklebolt accept a place? become Minister of Magic under Severus' rules? R&R plz


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter A Squib**

**Chapter 17 **

**Information, Ideas and finally going hunting**

* * *

As the days went by Harry met more and more people who were on Severus' and his side. He hadn't realized just how many people had joined, considering Severus had planned all this - he realized quite fondly of course he would need a lot of people. He met a lot of people who would have been in his year at Hogwarts. Slytherin's, including Severus' godson Draco Malfoy who was a vampire also. Not by choice, he had been turned against his will by a vampire who was no longer among the living. No one hurts Severus Snape's family and got away with it. No one else knew Draco was a vampire which was a good thing really, the prejudice was still rampant. That would all disappear sooner or later when Severus had well and truly taken over.

"Do you have any other family?" asked Harry curled around Severus his head on his lover's chest. Severus' long dexterous hands were trailing up and down Harry's back in a soothing manner.

"I'm afraid not" murmured Severus softly, he forgot a lot of the time that Harry didn't know much about him. He only allowed Harry to see so many of his memories, which a great deal, had his mother in them. His first gift to his little one, Severus however knew everything there was to know about Harry. Including how smart, loyal and hard working he was although he saw a lot he never told Harry. He preferred Harry being able to tell him things, like he had when he mentioned the twins he used to know Tanzie and Tammy.

He also knew Harry was very easily bored, he knew Harry had been extremely busy since he was eleven. Learning magic and also going through Muggle education. Harry was much like his mother in that regard hardly seen without a book in his hand.

"I see" said Harry sadly.

"I was turned much the same way as Draco was, without a master by then I was already a Death Eater and my parents were already dead. The only person who didn't turn away from me was your mother. We hadn't been the same after I said some truly awful things to her" said Severus tightening his hold on Harry as if he was afraid Harry would disappear on him.

"What were your parents like?" asked Harry his green eyes looking up at Severus. A need to know more about his lover was evident in that green eyed gaze.

Severus sighed softly, carding his hand through Harry's hair as he mused on what to tell Harry. "My father was a Muggle, and an abusive alcoholic bastard, he beat my mother and me for no reason whatsoever. My mother was a pure blood witch called Eileen Prince. She didn't have much magic, which was why she decided to leave the wizarding world. She didn't tell my father until they were married, he was more furious when he realized I too was like my mother"

"I'm sorry" said Harry sadly.

"It was a long time ago, I got him back for dare lifting a hand to me or my mother" said Severus, then again he caused his mothers death as well; Voldemort had killed her for dare marrying a Muggle in the first place.

Harry just nodded his head sighing in contentment as Severus continued to card his hand though Harry's long brown hair.

"I'm going to have to get up soon, I have potions to brew before I go back to Hogwarts" murmured Severus softly, he was just glad it was the summer and he didn't have to spend every second at Hogwarts. He was hoping to have everything in hand by the time the two months were up.

"Severus…I'm very confused about one thing" admitted Harry sighing softly.

"Indeed? Which is?" asked Severus curiously.

"You said Voldemort came back through a diary…you said Ginny was taken down there…I thought she had died?" asked Harry his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"He did not kill her, his own soul was part of the Diary he didn't need hers…just her life force. He didn't take it all which is very unlike him but Dumbledore and the Weasley's were just glad she was alright I on the other hand think it was something more" said Severus sneering softly at the mention of the Weasley's.

"What do you think happened?" asked Harry cautiously.

"I'm not sure but Voldemort doesn't do something for nothing…he could have possibly put a part of his own soul into her. The Weasley's were very well protected by Dumbledore, at least until Voldemort thought he could take over. No doubt he would have ensured Ginny Weasley was kept alive, Voldemort knew his soul would be safe…should anything happen to him. Now I will make sure Ginny Weasley is killed, and then Voldemort. I will ensure my people are put in high ranking places. After that I will concentrate on getting the rules and regulations against magical creatures changed" said Severus.

"How on earth do you get a part of your soul into a piece of paper?" asked Harry incredulously.

"He created a Horcrux, as a fail safe just in case anything happened to him" said explained Severus. "It's very dark magic, the darkest magic you can ever perform. You need to kill someone to fragment your own soul and send it into anything - in Voldemort's case he chose his diary."

"How do you know that was his only one?" asked Harry alarmed.

"I used a spell that would have alerted me to how many he had but thankfully only three pieces of his soul was gone" said Severus.

"Three?" asked Harry.

"He had a part in you and his diary and also a piece in Ginny Weasley" admitted Severus.

Harry sat up wide eyed; looking completely stunned his hand going automatically up to his scar in alarm.

"Do not worry yourself so, when I turned you into a vampire his fragment was dissolved" said Severus bringing the alarmed teen into his arms.

"You knew? And never told me?" asked Harry who looked like he didn't know if he should be thankful or angry at his mate.

"I found out when you were fourteen yes, I wasn't going to tell you something like that in a letter little one. When you were finally here I wanted to turn you as quickly as possible so nothing could harm you now that Voldemort was after you. I knew the fragment would be destroyed when you were turned by the venom so I didn't bother alarming you. I didn't want you turning because you feared what could happen I'm afraid I was being a little selfish wanting you to turn because you wanted to be mine" soothed Severus his hand soothingly running though Harry's hair something he noticed calmed the teen. Then again any touch by a vampire by their mate calmed them.

"Oh, well I suppose I can forgive you" said Harry snuggling back in.

"Indeed" said Severus an eyebrow rose in amusement.

"Can I help you?" asked Harry his voice full of excitement and pleading.

"The potions I'm brewing are dangerous and need precise measurements. However, I can give you a book and you can brew whatever potion you want" conceded Severus.

"Thank you!" beamed Harry, kissing Severus passionately in thanks. Severus growled he didn't like Harry trying to dominate in bed; Harry's place was under him especially here. Harry just smirked in amusement knowing by now what his lover was like. He knew by trying to dominate the kiss it would turn Severus on and make him take charge.

Harry hissed in pain at the very sudden and dry entry, Severus continued to pound into the teen. Harry was feeling pleasure mixed with a good dose of pain, he knew he wouldn't be walking straight for a good few minutes afterwards. Thankfully Vampires had very good healing abilities or he would have been feeling it for weeks.

Moaning and shuddering around the dominating kisses, when Severus began biting and licking at his claiming bite. He began hissing in Parseltongue, it surprised and turned on Severus so much that he came within seconds of hearing it. The feeling of Severus coming inside of him caused Harry's orgasm. Even after the explosive orgasm he could tell Severus was shocked about something. Considering he had yet to move from his position, he seemed incapable of speech. Harry was getting worried that he had said something wrong.

"Sev?" asked Harry his voice weak with worry.

"Tell me have you ever spoken to a snake?" asked Severus, still over and inside Harry - he didn't seem like he was going to move any time soon either. Harry couldn't get a good look at his face to gauge his mood, from where he was in the crook of Severus' neck.

"No" murmured Harry confused.

"Well you are a parselmouth, which means you can talk to snakes you conversed in Parseltongue minutes ago" said Severus softly. Who was seemingly getting over his shock, and relaxing easing himself out of Harry who winced he didn't want that to happen again any time soon.

Severus seemed to realize Harry was in pain, he used his wand to heal him. A cool soothing liquid filled his arse, he sighed when he felt Severus' magic doing its work. Severus kissed his forehead in apology, before getting up and dressed. Harry followed suit, still eager to brew a potion it had been a long time coming actually.

"Isn't that a gift Voldemort has?" asked Harry walking beside Severus, as they made their way to the dungeons.

"It is" said Severus agreeing with Harry.

"Then how do I have it?" asked Harry confused.

"Either he gave you some of his powers along with the fragment of soul or you are a natural born Parselmouth" said Severus honestly he wasn't one for lying - avoiding a topic and half truths maybe or outright lying when he's spying but that's a must. He didn't lie to people he loved it just wasn't in his nature. Even if it wasn't something good, at the end of the day it's what made him Severus Snape.

"Are you boys still here?" asked Severus coming into the potions lab, his lab was next to theirs no one was allowed in his.

"Yes we have made a potion, one that will stun anyone within five feet of it" smirked Fred looking proud of himself.

"Stun or put to sleep?" asked Severus curiously going over to their work, lifting up the paper with all the ingredients and looking it over. A proud smirk on his face, he wasn't one for making defensive experimental potions. He rather liked making ones that would change the lives of Vampires, vela's, werewolves and any kind of creature to help them have a life.

"Kind of both actually" said George honestly.

"That's very good, does it work on Vampires?" asked Severus.

"I don't know we want to test them…we aren't sure if anyone would be willing to do it" shrugged George no one usually did.

"The others will be back soon why not try on both" smirked Severus in amusement.

"Brilliant!" crowed Fred and George together smirks gracing their features.

"C'mon Sev I want to brew a potion!" said Harry almost whining with impatience.

"Well excuse us, my mate seems awfully eager to start brewing a potion" smirked Severus in amusement. He knew Harry loved potions had done so before even brewing anything. He knew the written ideals of potions very well, brewing was different. Harry was good at cooking so perhaps he wouldn't find potions a challenge at all.

"Take any book from that shelve there" said Severus pointing in the general direction of his books from his seven years at Hogwarts. Harry did as bid and quickly started making a basic healing potion, he took quite a while getting all the ingredients though. He knew what they looked like but had to make sure he actually had the right things. He wasn't going to bother Severus who seemed deeply into brewing his potion already. He was almost envious at how much concentration Severus was putting into that potion - him jealous of a potion Harry sighed what was he coming too? Just because his mates attention wasn't on him? Then getting jealous of how Severus had greeted Draco almost like a long lost lover. Or that's what he had thought, he needed to control his vampire emotions and quickly.

Unknown to Harry though, Severus knew how Harry was feeling and it made the man incredibly smug that Harry was jealous. It meant Harry didn't like being shared with anyone, and that his mate truly did love him. The vampire purred in satisfaction at how far his mate was coming. The bond they shared of course helped, mates bond when the vampire turns his mate. Severus had been lucky that his mate was still human, most vampires found their mates in other vampires.

Together they got lost in potions making.

X.X.X

"Severus where have you been?" asked McGonagall as soon as he stepped foot in Hogwarts. Severus had to stop himself strangling her, vowing she would be next to go soon. She was getting just as bad as Dumbledore had been and he couldn't stand it.

"Collecting potion ingredients and visiting my godson" sneered Severus hiding his anger behind his blank mask.

"I see well I've been trying to get you for a good while now" huffed McGonagall.

"Well I cannot be available every minute of the day this is my summer" replied Severus smoothly.

"Yes well" said McGonagall drawing herself up as if to say you had better get your act together. "I would like it if you could be more available"

"All you would have needed to do was send me an owl" sneered Severus his anger getting the better of him.

"I will do so in future, now come, there's an order meeting" said McGonagall angrily.

"Very well" murmured Severus grinding his teeth in irritation.

X.X.X

"How long am I going to have to keep my daughter in Privet Drive?" asked Molly irritated. She didn't even seem upset that her twins were gone and that honestly shocked Severus.

"Have the twins been found?" asked Severus smoothly his eyes never leaving Molly Weasley's.

"No nothing as of yet" said Shacklebolt looking concerned whereas their own parents seemed unruffled.

"We wait on Potter getting back it's what Albus wants, until he gets back and decides otherwise!" puffed McGonagall self righteously.

"It's been two months…whoever helped him might not have been good and could have killed him" said Molly trying to get McGonagall to let her daughter come home. Molly had seen the boy her girl had to get nice with - and he was disgusting. Her daughter deserved three times better than that disgusting Muggle was.

And a lot more money too.

Unknown to Molly or Ginny Dudley was actually rather well off, his parents died leaving him a lot of money. His father had worked since he was born, sure most of it had gone on him and Harry but a lot of it had remained in the bank for them should anything happen. Vernon and Petunia had been doing it since Harry came on their doorstep - realizing just how fickle life was. There was more in Dudley's account as it was two years later before they began an account for Harry and putting money in every month. The house in Privet Drive was his as his mother and father had bought the place, he was the sole owner or it and he had a percentage of Grunnings.

"True but I do not think so…every death is recorded in the Magic book" said McGonagall.

"I thought the Ministry was in charge of that?" asked Shacklebolt looking furious with McGonagall. It was obvious he hadn't known that Tibet of information.

"Albus gave them a copy" said McGonagall.

"He had no right!" protested Shacklebolt.

"Are you questioning the headmaster?" barked Moody.

"No" sighed Shacklebolt backing down still looking angry.

"Where are the others?" asked Severus his arms crossed over his chest a suspicious look on his face.

"That's another thing Tonks didn't show up for duty today, I'm going over to her house later on to see if she's alright…" said Shacklebolt looking genuinely worried for the girl.

"Who cares probably fell over the stupid idiot" murmured Moody looking disgusted at the mention of the clumsy girl.

"She's fine, just a case of Wizard flu" said Remus.

"Why hasn't she been in touch?" asked Shacklebolt suspiciously.

"Can you get up when you have the Wizard flu?" scoffed Remus.

"True" sighed Shacklebolt his face less worried.

"That reminds me Black money has been passed on to her…Sirius didn't want Bellatrix or Narcissa to get her hands on it…unless he didn't get it done and its' gone to Potter" the look on her face showed how much she liked the thought of a squib having two titles that should belong to a wizard.

The Potter and Black money would make someone a very wealthy man.

"When is his will reading?" asked Remus sadly almost looking ready to tear up. Tonks and Remus had gone to see Sirius; he just stared at them in betrayal and refused to say anything. He was now a vampire though, and they hoped Sirius adapted and accepted his new life. That didn't mean Remus was ever going to forgive him for being the way he was with Harry.

"I'm not sure Gringotts has yet to send them out" said Minerva.

"Then we wait" said Moody grubbily.

"Severus anything from Voldemort?" asked McGonagall.

"No he's particularly quiet which is unusual he's planning something big" said Severus.

"This isn't good!" sighed McGonagall looking years older, how she wished Dumbledore would get back soon and take over.

"No its not" growled Moody glaring at Snape as if he was the cause of all their problems. Well Moody would be right at some point; Severus was rather looking forward to killing him.

"We might as well disperse for the afternoon, Severus we need you to brew the yearly supply for the hospital wing everything as all the potions are now out of use" said McGonagall. Hogwarts had bee abandoned for a while now, so it was no surprise the potions were unusable.

"Poppy is coming back then?" asked Hermione her head held high as if she was a queen as usual. The girl truly thought too much of herself, Ron smiled at her softly; they were engaged and had been for a year. He had hoped to get money from Sirius so he could give his girl the wedding she deserved.

"Yes" said McGonagall smiling softly at Hermione.

X.X.X

"How did it go?" asked Harry sitting next to Severus in the sitting room. He had been sitting reading when Severus got back, now the book was forgotten his attention on his mate.

"As good as to be expected they are in disarray without their precious leader" smirked Severus.

"Draco wants to talk to you by the way" said Harry softly.

"What does he want?" frowned Severus relaxing against the seat, gesturing for Harry to join him.

"Something about wanting Hermione Granger as his mate and a potion" said Harry sitting against Severus. His back to his chest, Severus brought his arms around and wrapped them around his mate.

"Hm…we shall have to see" smirked Severus; it would be a good thing for the girl. All the better he would let Ronald Weasley witness everything; he had the perfect potion in mind for his godson.

Inhaling the smell of his mate, he bit down on the claiming bite and drank his fill. Harry moaned wantonly at Severus, vampires were very sexual creatures and it didn't really surprise him but Harry was surprised at how with just a bite he was filled with so much desire. By the time Severus was finished and licking the bite closed Harry had came spilling his load.

Harry just lay there panting Severus still in the crook of his neck. Severus loved just how debauched Harry got, he was glad Voldemort had attacked it had changed everything. He had his Harry with him; don't get him wrong he would have gone to get him eventually. He hadn't been ready though but now everything was turning in his favour.

"I need to take you hunting" murmured Severus softly; until he did Harry wouldn't really come to his full strength as a vampire.

"When?" asked Harry looking excited.

"Tomorrow morning" murmured Severus when he knew they would both be relaxed and sated.

"Brilliant thanks Sev!" grinned Harry not moving an inch.

"Mhmmm when did Draco say he was returning?" asked Severus tightening his old on his needy mate as he began grinding into him.

"He said he was just going to send you an owl with Raven" said Harry.

"Good, then perhaps we should get something to eat. Hungry?" asked Severus.

"Mhmmm not for food" admitted Harry.

"Perhaps I should take you hunting tonight then" said Severus concerned. He must have taken a lot out of Harry for Harry to be truly hungry, then again his mate hadn't been able to hunt at all. It's not that he didn't want to take him hunting its just he didn't want to risk exposing Harry yet. The Muggle world it was then, but first he was hungry and not for blood so they both ate their fill of beef stew.

Both eager to go hunting, hunting was like everything else a very intimate and sexual experience especially for mated vampires.

* * *

Did you like that chapter? whos next? will hermione be draco's? will she be treated decently? a potion that changed her affections from ron to draco? or an all consuming love for draco and nothing to do with changing affections? who else would you like to see join severus' side now that you know that all the Slytherins have joined him. Voldemort doesnt have many faithful followers...will one have infilirtrated severus' group? harry just about killed by one? before they realize? spice the story up a bit? R&R plz


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter A Squib **

**Chapter 18 **

**Hunting and Shacklebolt **

* * *

Harry and Severus went hunting that night, leaving everyone to it Severus taught Harry everything he needed to know. So he didn't accidentally kill anyone, how to close the wounds so the humans wouldn't have any idea what happened. As much as they would remember, Severus said, was blacking out, then they go home unharmed. As he hunted a relatively safe area, Severus told him about the council of shadows. Vampire lords who ensured that if accidents happened, it wouldn't get out about 'vampire' bites. Starting up rumours didn't help vampires' it would make people more cautious. There was always a human who thought they could become a slayer, and despite what people might think Severus insisted; Vampires did not waste life needlessly. One bad egg did not make up an entire race, hence Severus' war. He wanted equal rights for all 'creatures' he had seen what people thought of creatures and it was wrong.

"As soon as you feel a pull from the blood stop," said Severus softly as he watched his mate feed. The human was safely asleep no harm would come to her. She would come around in ten minutes, feel a little light headed but otherwise fine. They didn't drink from wizards and witches, or rather most didn't it affected the magic, not just the vampires but the wizards too.

Harry stopped when he felt the pull, and as Severus had told him, licked the wound closed or it would have remained open and bleeding. Nothing the human did would have closed it, vampire saliva made the wound stay open so they could feed. Once they got back, well, lets just say - they had a very good time indeed.

* * *

"You know Shacklebolt for an Auror your defences are pretty flimsy, your plan wont succeed." said Severus seriously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked the Auror his tone nonchalant but his brown eyes had flashed with true fear.

"Why does it mean so much to you that the book is where it rightfully belongs?" asked Severus imperiously.

"It belongs in the Ministry," snapped Shacklebolt.

"Says whom?" asked Severus disdainfully.

"As long as Dumbledore has that book all Muggle Born children are in danger!" hissed Shacklebolt facing up to Severus.

"How so?" sneered Severus.

Shacklebolt swallowed thickly "Everyone knows Dumbledore, everyone knows the password! It wouldn't take much to find it. Then the entire Muggle born Wizards and witches population would be wiped out!"

"Is that truly the only reason?" asked Severus surprised.

"If we don't have them, you know as well as I Hogwarts would be virtually empty!" sighed Shacklebolt the Wizarding population was dwindling. Any more and there wouldn't be many left, and the wizarding world would perish, people forced to go abroad to learn magic or not learn at all. Hogwarts and the Ministry closed down with the lack of fundings; the future Shacklebolt saw was very bleak indeed.

"Very true," acknowledged Severus "But it would be back at Hogwarts before you could even tell them,"

"What do you suggest I do?" snarled Shacklebolt. He couldn't sit by and do nothing anymore; the Order wasn't the same anymore. People were going missing, and they didn't seem to care he had seen a different side since it came about they wanted Potter's money. Black dead, Dumbledore missing, Weasley trying to seduce a boy who might not come home - it wasn't what he joined. Plus Tonks wasn't at home with the flu; he had gone to check upon her. Either Remus Lupin lied or she had been taken defenceless with wizard flu.

He had joined to see Voldemort taken down and the world at peace once more.

"Follow me," said Severus gesturing curtly with his head.

Shacklebolt looked extremely conflicted, seeing Severus was already marching alone; Shacklebolt knew he had to make a choice. Looking towards Severus then at Hogwarts, he groaned but quickly ran towards the black figure. He wasn't sure what to do, he knew Severus was right - his stupid plan wouldn't work. Severus was a Slytherin, if anyone knew a way it would be him.

"Ever wondered why Dumbledore had such a book?" asked Severus smoothly as he apparated them to his home.

"I suppose, but I didn't look into it I assumed he had always had it…that it was a headmaster thing." replied Shacklebolt looking around the throne room.

"Actually before Dumbledore, it always remained in the hands of the WWCS (wizard and Witches Care services). A department now gone, they were changed with the task of ensuring the Muggle born children were kept safe. From relatives, from their magic and themselves." said Severus his voice grave. If the department had still been going he would have been removed perhaps had a happier childhood.

"I've never heard of it," admitted Shacklebolt.

"No I doubt that, it was a hundred years ago it was stopped, it's where the magical creature's registration takes place." said Severus the irony wasn't lost on him.

"Why did they do that?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Dumbledore took the book, without the book they didn't know where or when the Magical children were." said Severus indifferently.

"But Dumbledore couldn't possibly have been looking after them like a department could!" protested Shacklebolt seeming shocked to the core by what Severus was telling him. It was a good thing that he believed Severus or he would have been killed on the spot. As it were Shacklebolt didn't even pause to think that Severus was lying never mind not telling the truth.

"He wasn't," sneered Severus in disgust.

"So those children were left to their own devices?" gaped Shacklebolt.

"They were, only time the Ministry got involved was when they did magic and Obliviate people, it wasn't explained, understood or bothered about until they were eleven and sent their letter." said Severus his voice grave.

"Well there mustn't have been much need for the department." said Shacklebolt surely the Ministry wouldn't have got rid of it without good reason.

"The unexplained deaths, disappearances, presumed dead, murdered wizard and witches poll is at its all time highest. Magic isn't understood Shacklebolt, in there world there is a god they like to admire and pray to," the sarcasm was heavy in his voice "one quote from the bible said 'never suffer a witch to live'" or at least he believed so, neither of his parents had been bible believers or whatever they were named.

Shacklebolt simply stuttered in stunned disbelief.

"Many Muggle born parents fear their children's magic that fear sometimes could lead to devastating affects." said Severus his voice severe.

"Very dramatic Severus," said Harry smirking as he walked into the room.

"But effective," replied Severus not the slightest bit surprised by Harry's entrance.

"That will depend," laughed Harry staring at the newcomer curiously.

"Where are the others?" asked Severus he couldn't sense them at all.

"The others are gathering ingredients, Axel showed them your personal gardens." replied Harry.

"Well as long as he doesn't let them go overboard," said Severus grudgingly.

"Who are you?" asked Shacklebolt his eyes on Harry a look of shock in them, it was almost as if he already knew…suspected who exactly Harry was.

"Why ask when you already know," smirked Severus wickedly, Shacklebolt wasn't a stupid man by any means. Severus could see him connecting the dots even as he spoke to Harry about the twins and the potion ingredients.

"Impossible," gasped Shacklebolt.

"Why's that?" asked Severus sarcastically.

"You wouldn't help a Potter….which is why you did it…how the hell did you know where he lived? Nobody else knew!" said Shacklebolt respect lasing his voice.

"Harry isn't his father," said Severus without any emotion in his voice. It made him look and sound even more intimidating than the sneering and snarling if it was possible.

"No, I have no doubt." said Shacklebolt he knew what James Potter had been like. Shacklebolt had been the brunt of many of his jokes during the Auror training years. He could feel the magic swirling around Harry and knew the boy was no squib.

"Nice to meet you," said Harry dryly when Shacklebolt continued to stare.

"Sorry, Kingsley Shacklebolt nice to meet you," he said getting a grip of himself "Why did Dumbledore tell us he was a squib?"

Harry laughed at the irony.

"What makes you think he's not?" asked Severus sardonically.

"I can sense his magic," Shacklebolt said throwing Severus a 'do you think I'm an idiot' look.

"Indeed," said Severus.

"Why am I here?" questioned Shacklebolt suddenly tense his sharp eyes going from Harry to Severus.

"So you can see the truth and to give you the out you wanted," said Severus getting back to business.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" asked Shacklebolt suspiciously.

And so Severus sat down with Shacklebolt, opening a bottle of wine and began talking about everything. About Dumbledore, about the Weasley's, about what he had done and what he wanted to do - who had joined him.

"Tonks, Fred and George are alright?" asked Shacklebolt looking relieved.

"Black as well," said Snape, he was surprised how…well Shacklebolt was taking Dumbledore's death.

"Black needed to grow up…perhaps now this will help." scoffed Kingsley his opinion on Black surprised Severus greatly.

"You didn't like him?" asked Severus taken aback.

"Hell no, I put up with him…" explained Shacklebolt "Remus was alright though."

"Well let's just say he's a lot less boisterous now." Harry put in grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Nothing, just keep an eye out let us know what you know. Remus attends every meeting, so he's the one definitely bringing in the information.

Can I see everyone else?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Stay around, you will see them eventually we have a meeting tonight." said Severus arching an eyebrow before saying "I'll take that oath now."

"It won't interfere with the one I promised at the Ministry will it?" asked Shacklebolt wearily.

"Nothing happened to Tonks," grunted Severus feeling a headache coming on.

Shacklebolt nodded before he swore the oath, promising never to betray Severus or his people willingly or unwillingly.

* * *

"You really should stop fighting," said Axel, he hadn't touched Black other than to wind him up or feed from him. The poor idiot began hyperventilating whenever he touched him, as domineering as Vampires were they liked their partners with some bite. Or at least he did anyway, Black truly was pathetic, right now he was refusing to eat trying to die that way.

"I'll stop when I'm dead," snapped Sirius bitterly.

"Why do you blame us when the one man that condemned you to this basically told us it was alright? You really shouldn't be alienating all your friends." said Axel.

A tortured look came to Sirius' face Axel had obviously hit a sore spot for the man.

"Why didn't you just let him kill me?" croaked Sirius.

"Because you have a lesson to learn," said Axel.

"WHY?" cried Sirius desperately.

"Your godson," said Axel emotionlessly.

Sirius' blue eyes slowly died again, Axel knew he wouldn't get anything else out of the man.

"Eat everything on the plate," he commanded watching Sirius reluctantly sit down and eat it looking bitter and defeated.

Axel left the room giving Black peace to eat; he was determined one way or another to get Black to see the error of his ways. No one deserved to die needlessly, he hoped one day to change the man, and he hoped he succeeded before his mate came along. Once he met his mate any ties he had would disintegrate including the one he had tied to Black right now.

Harry deserved a godfather one that was actually mature, an adult and decent.

* * *

What did you think of that? who else will severus gather before they strike the rest of the Order and kill them off before gonig after voldemort any death eaters you fancy being good or scared on voldemorts side and given the chance of peace on Severus'? R&R


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter A Squib **

**Chapter 19 **

**News and fighting **

* * *

Weeks had passed, more Order members had joined Severus' cause, a lot more than he could have ever suspected. They had permanently dealt with Ginny Weasley; Severus had killed her for her thoughts concerning his mate. She had known who killed her and why before the end. Molly Weasley had been trying to run the Order before the death of her daughter, but that unexpected death had hurt her. Despite how greedy she was Molly seemed to actually really love her children, Fred and George hadn't been happy with Severus. They let it be known, but at the end of the day there was nothing to be done. Of course Severus had been called quite a few times in those weeks. With Dumbledore being 'missing' publicity panics had started and Voldemort revelled in it. So needless to say his raids had gotten more violent and more often.

"He plans on attacking Hogwarts two nights from now," said Severus as soon as he apparated to his home.

"Well we suspected it would have been coming," said Axel.

"Yes, but it's not like him to plan something so suddenly not at this magnitude," replied Severus, throwing Harry a 'thank you' look when he handed him a potion. Vampire or not the Cruciatus curse hurt like hell, he downed it in one go, relaxing as he felt the potion work its magic.

"Nobody knows him better than you, so what do you think he's planning?" asked Harry cautiously sitting next to him.

"Good question, I have no idea," said Severus. He did have an idea but rather not speak about it in front of everyone. He didn't want them thinking he was scared or freaking out on them. In reality it would just freak a lot of his vampires out, they truly were loyal to him.

"Do you think it might be a trap? Flush out a spy kind of trap? When he plans on attacking somewhere else?" asked Shacklebolt.

"I think I might be," said Severus slowly. Pretending he hadn't even thought of it "In fact it could very well be."

"So we put people in likely attack places?" suggested Harry thoughtfully.

"Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, Kings Cross, Hogwarts, the Ministry and Godric's Hollow," said Severus.

"Why Godric's Hollow?" asked a voice from the entrance, to the surprise of everyone it was Sirius Black. He never ventured from his rooms; he never spoke to anyone other than to snap at Axel. He had ignored Tonks, Remus and hell even Shacklebolt when they went to see him. They all knew what had become of Black, but also knew Axel to be a real gentleman and knew Black wasn't being abused.

"He will raise the village to the ground, and everyone in it," said Severus arching an eyebrow perhaps Axel was beginning to get through to the idiot. It had only taken what? Three months not bad. Considering how stubborn Black actually was, it was a good feat. He was sure Harry would never forgive him anyway, so it didn't matter how much Black actually changed.

"But why?" he asked again.

"Because he was defeated there, use your brain for once in your life Black," said Severus with a lot less venom than he usually spewed with Black around.

"It won't help him win the war though," said Sirius still standing there looking deeply uncomfortable with all the stares he was receiving.

"Sit the bloody hell down," said Harry in agitation.

"He does raise a valid point," said Severus "If he wants to win the war, he would best attack Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Then make his way up to Hogwarts, making them give up as he goes along."

"Will he resort to the imperious curse like last time?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Of course, he will not have enough men to take over without using it," said Severus "He only has seventy Death Eaters last I counted but he never reveals all of them."

"Great," muttered Shacklebolt he hated that bloody curse. It had gotten a lot of real Death Eaters off the hook, and caused many other victims to kill themselves when it came off. They had left letters telling everyone they were sorry, that they couldn't live with the hurt they had caused. Shacklebolt had dealt with ten of them after Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter. He knew Moody had also dealt with quite a few of them.

"I hate that bloody spell," muttered Tonks her hair gray.

Sirius nodded his head as he took a seat as far away from Axel as humanly possible. He hated the truth Axel was making him relive, he had been forced head first into a pensieve and see how he had truly been. Then questioned and had statements fired at him left right and centre. He had almost attacked Axel but had been easily subdued by the vampire. One question had made him loose his cool altogether. Would Lily and James have abandoned their son if he was a squib? I seriously doubt it. Was all he said and Black had felt the truth barding down on him like a ton of bricks. Instead of accepting it he had attacked, unfortunately it hadn't gone to well at all agony had swept through him. He hated that bloody bond more than anything else, he wished he could be free but knowing Snape he never would be. All he could do was help try and end the war, and maybe make it up to Harry for his wrongdoings.

He wasn't a stupid man though, rash yes, stupid nope, he realized the chance of Harry ever warming up to him was zilch.

"Question is where is the two most likely places?" questioned Harry. He had hated Dumbledore, squib or not the wizarding world had been his home. It's where he belonged, just because no wand fitted him. Dumbledore had wanted him Obliviated and returned to the Muggle world. If it wasn't for Severus, he wouldn't have known his true world. He would have had powers he didn't know how to use, thinking he was alone in the world in what he was. It's why he didn't care what Severus was, or had been or what he was doing. He didn't care that Severus was killing people that he was because they deserved it one way or another. Dumbledore certainly had deserved his end. Next to Dumbledore it was Sirius Black he hated, for his hypocrisy. Then for trying to steal his parents money, and this Ronald Weasley for wanting it.

"Hogwarts and Hogsmeade," said Severus with confidence.

"Alright so half go to Hogwarts with you and half comes to Hogsmeade with me." stated Harry.

"What?" asked Severus in surprise facing his mate.

"Well, if he shows up at Hogsmeade I can deal with him, if he turns up at Hogwarts, then you can let me know." said Harry.

"I don't know about that," said Severus warily.

"You've taught me everything you know Severus, the war is going to be over one way or another. I am just kind of hoping that it can be soon, the elections for Minister start up in what…five days? What better way to become Minister having just defeated Voldemort?" said Harry.

Severus and Harry had written back and forth for a very long time, when he was younger. They had come less and less often over the years, because he had been so busy. One thing he had learned was that, Severus couldn't become Minister. Because of all the negative feelings, being a Death Eater, hard taskmaster, even harder Potions Professor. His Slytherin's would have voted for him, but that wasn't enough to win him the Minister's position. So Harry had proposed months ago about him becoming the Minister just for a few years. Get everything he wanted done then letting one of the others step up. Someone that they could trust like Tonks or Shacklebolt. Harry didn't mind the public, they hadn't done anything to him.

"Alright," said Severus reluctantly, he didn't like the thought of being separated from him. The only reason he was allowing it, was because he would know through the bond if Voldemort showed up. He wasn't about to let Harry be killed by the evil man, who had stolen his self worth and teenage years. If he had to play dirty then he would, Voldemort would meet his end.

"Don't worry I'll go with him," said Axel.

"A lot of you will be going with him," said Severus sternly. There was a cacophony of noises as they all agreed to Severus' statement.

"How about using some plants to help with the war?" asked Neville.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus confused how on earth would plants help.

"You know fully grown mandrakes, or baby ones even could incapacitate and kill them." said Neville with confidence he had never truly felt before. "Then there's devil snare, with this kind of stuff we wouldn't have to worry, the war would be over before you could say 'you're done'"

"We're vampires, we can run faster than them, they will be knocked out before they can cast a spell," scoffed Samuel.

"True, I guess I can't stop thinking like a Wizard," said Neville feeling stupid.

"Don't worry about it Neville, the ideas are really good, I just don't get why you didn't just end this along time ago." said Harry.

"Because we didn't have you," said Severus. He didn't like it better than the others, but destiny couldn't be ignored. Harry was going to have to deliver the kill shot, and nothing could be done about it.

"Fair enough, so we have time, all we need to do is organize everything. If we want the public to like us and trust us…we can only kill Voldemort." said Harry.

"I did not think of that one," groaned Axel and to think he had been looking forward to killing them.

"Yeah well I just thought about it myself," said Harry looking a little sheepish.

"The evil ones need dealt with, the ones who did worse than kill people," said Neville through gritted teeth.

"Such as?" asked Harry curiously.

"The Lestrange's, Malfoy, Macnair, Avery and Dolohov," said Neville his face cold and hard and it had absolutely, nothing to do with being a vampire.

"Alright, if you and the others feel strongly enough about it, then kill them." said Harry. If by the way they were talking, maybe the world would be better off if they were dead.

"We will," said Neville, Axel and Samuel as one.

"Casualties are of course, expected in war," said Severus smoothly a smirk on his face.

"Mmmhmm true enough," laughed Harry.

* * *

what do you think? will they survive? will harry become the minister of magic? who will be the headmaster?


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry Potter A Squib **

**Chapter 20**

'_**HARRY SPEAKING TO SEVERUS THROUGH THE BOND'**_

'**SEVERUS SPEAKING TO HARRY THOUGH THE BOND'**

**Two Days Later - The Battle **

* * *

Severus hissed as the mark on his arm burned, he looked worried and deeply conflicted. He had not expected to be called, he never took part in the battles, Voldemort preferred him 'spying' or brewing potions. The longer he delayed it the worse the mark began to feel, wanting its host to be nearer the man who had just summoned him.

"Go Sev, let me know what's happening as soon as," said Harry knowing what happens.

"Alright," said Severus kissing Harry backing away, he had his garb on, with a single spell. He apparated on the spot the mark guiding him to Voldemort's side.

He took his spot in the circle, and waited as all the Death Eaters apparated in. Which seemed to take forever, he could feel Harry probing in his mind curious about what was going on. Neither of them had expected him to be summoned, so they were on dangerous ground. Especially now that Voldemort feared there was a spy in his midst. Gritting his teeth, he endured the wait of every Death Eater appearing. Which by the way, as the popped in Severus realized was more significant than he thought.

"See before you my entire force," hissed Voldemort a smirk on his face as he sat on a chair full of bones and skulls of those who had died by his hand.

Severus shivered, even though cold couldn't affect him, he could feel the Dementor's. This wasn't good at all; Dementors were probably the biggest threat to vampires. It was easier to take a vampires' soul since they weren't breathing. It took four seconds to remove a vampires' soul, a lot longer for a normal human. This really wasn't good, even worse in the distance he could hear the thumping and roaring of either Trolls or Giants.

**Harry? You need to tell the others there are Dementors, and either Trolls or Giants. **

_**What? Dementors? It's a good job I learned that Patronus Charm then, I'll let the others know keep me posted! **_

**Will do. **

"Tonight my loyal Death Eaters, we crush the opposition, take control of what's ours!" hissed Voldemort.

Severus stood motionless, a sneer fighting to let loose, but he knew better than to sneer. Especially at Voldemort, he needed to be at his full strength for what was coming his way. He held back the wince, at the loud cacophony of shouts and screams that rose at Voldemort declaration. Severus couldn't wait to see them all crushed under his coven of vampires. The Dementors though worried him, but at least they were warned, it was a start.

"Tonight we take Hogwarts then the Ministry," yelled Voldemort standing around his men his red eyes glowing with triumph.

**Harry he's attacking Hogwarts first, take absolutely everyone with you and warn them. Get Axel to make sure Minerva is locked in her room, we cannot have her interfering. **

_**Minerva? **_

**She was Dumbledore's right hand woman for the lack of better words **

_**Oh right I'll warn them. **_

* * *

"Axel, you've to take care of Minerva McGonagall," said Harry opening his closed eyes staring at the mentioned vampire.

"Take care? As in kill her?" smirked Axel looking quite gleeful now.

"No, just lock her in her room; maybe permanently stick her in her animagus form. Change it a bit so nobody knows it's her, she'd be forced to watch a new world around her unable to do anything. In fact, I was kind of wishing that's what I had done, to Dumbledore but his right hand will have to do.

"I'd bow down to you, your ideas are … fantastic," said Axel his eyes gleaming with wickedness. Harry truly was made for Severus, their ideas were just brilliant.

"Ah, no need for that," grinned Harry in amusement.

"So take care of Dementors, get McGonagall seen to tell Flitwick and get everyone prepared." said Axel as if mentally preparing himself for what was coming. If Harry didn't already know he was almost jumping in anticipation, he would have though Axel was worried.

"Pretty much," laughed Harry.

"Well everyone heard, so let's go," said Axel as he and Harry moved towards the Great Hall where everyone was.

"To Hogwarts, kill those we have to and then bind everyone else," said Harry.

"Let's go!" cheered everyone.

"I'm coming," said Sirius "Give me my wand."

"No you aren't," said Axel.

"Please, just let me go it's the only way I can make amends for what I've done." begged Sirius for the first time in his life.

Axel stared at Sirius, wondering what do to, if he gave the man his wand back he couldn't hurt him but he could hurt others. He also knew it would be beneficial to have another Auror on their side.

"What the hell, it can't hurt," said Axel summoning Sirius' wand and placing it in his hands before giving him a stern warning. "If you hurt anyone, I'll make sure you regret it forever. I'll slowly skin you alive, piece after piece of your skin stripped from your bones."

Sirius swallowed sharply, it was a good thing he wasn't planning on betraying them "Okay, I understand." he managed to get out eventually.

"Consider yourself warned," said Axel before he nodded to the man in grudging respect.

"Quite a warning it was too," snickered Harry before he apparated out. Everyone hot on his heels, not even breaking sweat as they entered Hogwarts unchallenged. It was a good job they weren't the bloody Death Eaters, it would have been only too easy to defeat everyone in those halls.

"I'll deal with McGonagall and get Flitwick," said Axel.

"I can help you with that," said Fred and George together scheming looks on their faces as they summoned the Marauders map.

"That is some piece of magic, did you create this?" asked Axel impressed.

"I wish," moaned George.

"We found it," said Fred.

"James, myself, Remus and Pettigrew made it," explained Sirius looking depressed now.

"Everyone ready?" asked Harry staring at the long line of vampires that scattered itself through the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

"There she is, and there he is!" said Axel already off in the direction he needed to go in.

"I wonder if he will take my advice," grinned Harry waggling his eyebrows.

"What did you suggest?" asked Shacklebolt almost warily.

"Oh just to let McGonagall live out her remaining days retired playing with mice," grinned Harry evilly.

"Nasty," grimaced Tonks her hair though gave her away. It was bright pink and her lip was also quivering as though she was withholding a laugh.

"Yup," laughed Harry.

* * *

"Come in," said Minerva almost growling angrily. She couldn't find Dumbledore anywhere, Black was dead, Ginny Weasley was dead, and Molly was trying to take her children out of the order. Everything was going to pot and she did not like it at all. She only wished she could find out exactly what happened to Dumbledore. She didn't like the thought that he could be dead.

"Hello, Minerva," said Axel.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes and jumped from her seat her wand drawn. "What are you doing here?" she knew who he was. He hadn't aged a day either, he was her age, and she had gone to Hogwarts with him. She knew the only reason he could be this age, was because he was a vampire.

Before she could fire off a spell, she felt herself getting smaller. She tried to snarl but all that came out was a hiss. She meowed sharply when she was levitated in the air. Axel had a collar in his hand, and the words he used made her panic and try and transform back.

"Reus," chanted Axel on the collar letting his magic seep into it. It basically meant binding. It would bind the collar to her, and bind her into her animagus form. Harry truly had a great mind; he would never thought of such a nifty piece of revenge. He permanently made her nails dull, and affixed the collar around the neck. "It was nice seeing you again, oh don't bother trying to tell anyone, you look completely different, goodbye." laughed Axel as he left her.

* * *

"Enter," said the squeaking voice of one Filius Flitwick, one time Master and champion of charms.

"Can I help you?" asked Filius cautiously standing up. Visitors usually went to the headmaster's office, so yes, he was wary and suspicious.

"My name is Axel, er; Severus has sent word that Voldemort's troops are marching on the school. Dementors', Trolls, Giants you name it they're coming we need help." said Axel honestly.

"Severus? He's alright?" asked Filius looking relieved.

"Yes," said Axel.

"I need to get everyone together," said Filius sending Patronus after Patronus out of his wand.

"I tried Dumbledore then McGonagall first, but neither seem to be answering," said Axel.

"Albus is gone, Minerva though should have answered by now," said Filius worried. As the voices of various teachers were all answer Filius' Patronus, meeting destination Great Hall of Hogwarts. "Let's get down the Great Hall; we need to figure out how to get the children to safety without mass panic."

* * *

_**ARE YOU ALRIGHT? **_

**I'M FINE WE ARE GETTING READY TO LEAVE**

_**WE ARE ALL SET HERE, LET HIM COME **_

**BE CAREFUL HARRY **

_**I WILL BE **_

"Who's that?" asked Harry cautiously.

"That's our Muggle studies teacher, Charity Burbage," said Fred.

"That's our history teacher Binn's who's absolutely no use right now," said George.

"That's Bathsheba Babbling the Ancient Runes teacher, although we never took it," said Fred.

"The wee guy is Filius Flitwick, our Charms teacher he's the coolest of the lot," said George.

"See the huge one, that's Rubeus Hagrid, the teacher of Care of Magical Creatures, he's a half Giant and also the Grounds keeper," said Fred. They were both taking turns in pointing out as many teachers as they could name.

"That's Trelawney, the Divination teacher, a complete and utter fraud at least we thought so. Until we learned that you were supposed to kick Voldie's arse," said George.

Harry snorted in amusement; he could see what they meant in all honesty she looked insane.

"So what do we do with the students?" asked Filius who seemed to be taking charge.

"We do not need help, just lock them in their common rooms, send some house elves up to keep them calm." suggested Harry.

"If Hogwarts crumbles?" questioned Charity.

"It won't, they will never get that opportunity look around you," sneered Harry.

"Who are you?" asked Filius curiously.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you," smirked Harry wryly. Closing his eyes instinctively he opened them again as a huge shake surrounded ever nook and cranny of Hogwarts.

"It's started," said Harry ominously to the quiet hall.

* * *

oooo the ending is coming! haha another story finished im soooo proud its been a long time coming too!


	21. Chapter 21

**Harry Potter A Squib **

**Chapter 21**

**It starts and finishes**

* * *

"Trolls, Giants and Dementor's get stopped first, they are the biggest threat," said Harry as he took a deep breath.

"Just let's get this over with, I'm tired and want to get home," sighed Samuel.

Harry smirked, the good thing about being a vampire, they were fast and practically indestructible. The only thing they had to fear was the Dementor's but if Harry had anything to say about it. Another thing though, they were easily bored, Harry wasn't but he hadn't been a vampire for as long as them. Nowhere near as long as them come to that.

"Good idea," said Harry before everyone around the Great Hall spilled out onto the grounds. The teachers couldn't see a single vampire, they were moving so fast. Harry though could see every move they were making. Wincing slightly at the smell of troll guts being spilled.

"What do we do?" asked Filius standing there looking like a spare end.

"The Dementor's need taken care off," said Harry standing beside them.

"What Dementors?" asked Filius.

Then the screaming started.

"They Dementors." stated Filius shaking his head slightly raising his wand he shouted the only spell that would get rid of them.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" yelled various different voices.

A great big bat leaped from Harry's wand, Filius' was a raven, and a few other odd assortments of creatures joined them. Thankfully it was enough to make the Dementor's flee in fear.

**He's coming **

"That's my cue Voldemort's here," said Harry walking away from everyone towards the very gates of Hogwarts. Of course Voldemort had sent his Death Eaters in first, to cause ciaos well; he was in for a pretty big surprise.

Harry got the pleasure of seeing the fury on Voldemort's face first hand.

"Who the hell are you?" snarled Voldemort.

"Harry Potter nice to meet you," laughed Harry amused. His first glimpse of Voldemort, and he wasn't all that scary at all. "I'm afraid your men are otherwise occupied." he added seeing Voldemort looking around for what? Help.

Voldemort hissed his red demonic eyes flashing angrily. He tried to apparate out, only to find familiar magic blocking it.

A look of surprise replaced the anger.

"You won't be apparating anywhere tonight," said Severus "Incarcerous."

"Now that has to hurt Sev, being betrayed and bound, helpless in the face of death," said Harry moving forward.

"He can get out of it given time, I suggest you do not play around, I want to enjoy tonight." smirked Severus walking around Voldemort's bound form and curling himself around Harry's form.

"Pity, I really did want to get to know him better," said Harry mockingly. "Cause him the same pain he's brought me." his voice ended laced with fury.

"Good idea," said Axel coming up beside them "They are all out for the count."

"Bye Voldemort, you know I'd never have touched you if you hadn't killed my parents or touched Severus," said Harry cocking his head to the side, he said the two words that ended Voldemort's existence "Avada Kedavra."

The green glow surrounded Voldemort, one second he was standing the next he dropped down dead. The war was over, and it had been a bunch of vampires, with a vampire Harry Potter to end the war.

"Well no need to ask if you were a Squib," said Filius from behind them.

Harry snorted "I'd have you carted to St. Mungo's if you did,"

"Indeed," said Severus smirking wickedly.

"So what do we do now?" asked Harry.

"I am taking you home," said Severus nipping Harry on the neck playfully.

"Mmm good idea," murmured Harry quietly.

"Go home, the teachers can handle it from here," said Severus the vampires disappeared within seconds. Axel had taken Black with him; he was supposed to be dead after all.

"I think we will stay," said Fred and George together.

"We all will I think," said Remus speaking for Tonks, and Shacklebolt too.

"Well we leave you to it," said Harry "Thanks for all your help; I'm sure we will catch up at some point."

Severus apparated on the spot not even waiting on them replying.

* * *

They barely stopped apparating, before stripping one another of their clothes. As they backed up onto the bed, a sexual frenzy overtook them. They had gone too long without it, as everyone knew vampires were indeed very sexual creatures.

"We did it," said Harry kissing Severus passionately and hotly as he could.

"There wasn't ever any doubt you could do it," said Severus in-between kissing Harry. Placing himself on top of his mate, he ran his strong calloused Hand's down his lover's muscular form, kissing his claiming bite knowing very well just how much it aroused his lover. As predicted Harry began squirming against him, rubbing their erections together.

Hissing in pleasure, Severus continued his assault, laving his tongue up, down and swirling around his nipples. Grinning triumphantly as he squirmed even more, he loved the feel of Harry. He didn't think he could ever get enough; he had been stupid to wait so long.

Gasping in surprise when Harry began fondling him, be bit into Harry's shoulder. Burying his nose in Harry's throat, he moaned again. For a novice Harry was a fast learner, he knew every single weak spot Severus had. Although you couldn't stay a novice with sex around vampires, it was just an impossibility.

"I can't take any more, turn over," growled Severus he needed to be inside his mate.

"Nah, I think I want to play some more," laughed Harry breathlessly.

"Oh no you don't," said Severus flipping him over, and wandlessly preparing his lover not wanting him hurt. Harry's laugh turned into half a squeak and then a long pleasure filled moan as Severus entered him. "I've missed this." stated Severus huskily.

"Oh yes," moaned Harry.

If you were in Snape castle that night, that that exact time, all that could be heard was moaning. As both men lost themselves in the pleasure, they were giving one another. Coming together in perfect harmony, before both succumbed to their exhaustion having not slept well the past few weeks. Having been learning everything they could, or rather Severus teaching Harry and Harry learning everything he could.

* * *

**Nine Months Later**

"I can't believe they actually really…placed me as Minister…when I'm done people will be lining up with dead bodies saying I've killed a dark Wizard make me Minister." said Harry laughing in bitter amusement.

"He does have a point," said Axel, he was beside his very pregnant mate Luna Lovegood. Sirius Black had been released during the battle; it's only when Axel had demanded him to do something that he realized he wasn't bonded to Black anymore. So he had returned to Hogwarts, and wooed his mate, and now they were about to have a baby together. Luna wanted to be the same age as him before being turned, if all went well with the pregnancy then that's what would happen.

Black had gone back to being an Auror, but was kept under close scrutiny by the vampires.

"I doubt it will happen," said Neville, who was beside his own partner rolling his eyes.

"No, probably not," said Draco, who was seated beside Daphne Greengrass.

"I think they are happy with your choice as undersecretary, does he still want to run for Minister?" asked Samuel, who was currently pining for his own mate, one that turned out to be Hermione Granger to the shock of them all. Severus hated the woman with a passion but he, kept it zipped for Samuels sake. Though thankfully, the man had stopped her being so damn irritating all the time.

"I don't know Shacklebolt has been rushed of his feet for the past few weeks." laughed Harry but as quickly as he started laughing he stopped.

Two pain filled gasps filled the silent room, Severus and Axel both turned to their mates. Trying to make sure they were alright, the old vampires' eyes widened in shock. Harry and Luna's waters had just broken - they were in labour.

* * *

Ten Hours Later

"How are you feeling now?" asked Poppy.

"I'm fine," said Severus wincing slightly it was a good thing vampires healed quickly. Harry had shattered every bone in his hand, with his tight grip. Harry had almost shattered his eardrums as well. Screaming at his top of his lungs that he would never drink a potion from him again. As if Severus had forced him to drink the potion, Harry if he remembered correctly had been excited at the prospect.

He had enjoyed his pregnancy until now that was. Thank Merlin it was over with, was all Severus to think.

"I'm so sorry Sev," said Harry once again.

"It's alright love," said Severus watching his mate and his newborn daughter with love. He had never imagined he could have a family, after all the years of being alone and hurt. Never imagined he would have a mate never mind a child of his own. He wondered silently if this was how Axel was feeling right now. He felt slightly irritated that he couldn't hold his daughter though. Not until his crushed hand healed a little more, he was strong but he needed both hands to tend to his new born child.

"She doesn't have any grandparents," said Harry sadly, staring down at his newborn baby.

"No but she has enough aunts and uncles to make sure she gets away with murder," smiled Severus supportively. Wincing in pain as the last of his bones mended in his hand, finally he was fit enough to hold his little girl. Instead of taking her, he went to the bed and lifted her, and curled them both to him. Feeling very blessed at that very moment, and if he could go back - he'd change nary a thing.

"True," said Harry snuggling into Severus unaware that he fell asleep. Unaware that Severus pulled the covers up closer and held him there all night.

THE END

* * *

there we go! its finished! R&R PLEASE!


End file.
